True Love Fixes All Broken Hearts
by Animaman
Summary: Naruto and Ino are dating due to some bad circumstances caused by a certain pinked-haired individual. NaruIno, NaruHarem. Minor Sakura bashing along the way, but she becomes part of the Harem. Lemon-free.
1. Prologue

TWO BLONDES BEAT A PINKIE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke are walking through the shopping district of Konoha, enjoying a nice little date with each other. Sakura was more then pleased at the moment since Naruto brought Sasuke back just as he promised.

Sasuke was happy as well because he got the chance to see what life was like when he didn't have people kissing his ass 24/7. He gave Naruto an honest thank you for literally knocking him out of his avenger personality, although he would have been more grateful if Naruto didn't have to drag him back by his privates.

Right now the day was going perfectly until they came upon Ichiraku Ramen Bar and heard a bunch of laughter going on inside, especially one they were very familiar with. "How about we go inside? It's been awhile since we've spent time with Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sakura was hesitant at first, mainly because of a secret she didn't want to have Sasuke find out, but nodded anyway since she knew that her boyfriend would be suspicious even more since she has been avoiding Naruto for some reason.

When they stepped inside to get a big surprise: Naruto was being kissed right on the lips by one Ino Yamanaka.

Here is my latest story. Originally I was going to make this a one-shot story, but I decided to see how many chapters I can squeeze out of this. I might add one more girl to give to Naruto, or turn it into a harem, after figuring out what girls to use. You may suggest some, but there are two rules if you want to give them: 1. Nobody older then Temari, or younger then Naruto. 2. No Senseis. Read and Review, and please take a look at the forum I've put up recently.


	2. The Growing Family

TWO BLONDES BEAT A PINKIE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Some of you had some interesting ideas on who I should throw into the harem, and here is what I'm planning: Hinata (by default), Karin, Temari, Ayame, Amaru, Shion, Tenten and Kin. If you have any other ideas, let me know, but I'm not going to throw in the bullies, like Ami and her friends, because that would be just plan old cruel and Naruto would never go that far, at least not in my stories. As for Sasuke being out of character, well I'm just applying some of Naruto's talents on changing people, and leave out the ass kissing, then Sasuke would have been a better person.

When they separated, they turned to see two pairs of eyes looking at them. Ino had the decency to blush like crazy, "Hey guys, how's it going?" Naruto asked his two teammates. He is currently wearing the same clothes he wore when he achieved his Perfect Sage Mode, plus the Jounin vest he gained recently.

"Going great, Naruto, although I'm a bit surprised to see that you and Ino are together." Sasuke said, while Sakura was still frozen on the spot.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Ino said, "Me and Hinata just came upon him about a week ago when he was trying to wear that stupid mask of his again."

Sasuke was looking worried, "The only time he ever puts one of those on is if something really bad happened to him." He said.

"Yeah I know." Ino said, giving Sakura a look that told her that she knows everything, causing the pink-haired girl to sweat bullets, "But before the day was up, well, now you could say that we got to know each other a whole lot better." She said, causing both to give a slight blush.

Naruto checked his watch, "Well I better get going. Hiashi wants to have a nice little 'chat' with me since I plan to make his oldest daughter a part of my clan, and he is very demanding when it comes to being on time." He said, while getting off of your seat, "Hey Old Man, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Naruto," Teuchi said to the boy he thought as a son.

"Naruto," Ayame yelled out, getting his attention, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, just make sure your old man doesn't come after me with the butcher knife again." Naruto said. When he noticed his teammates giving him weird looks, "Since I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, and the last surviving heir of the Namikaze clan, plus that I have the Rinnegan, the damn council in their so called wisdom decided to place me onto the damn CRA so that I can revive it and bring in a next generation of Rinnegan users."

Sakura was surprised at this, while Sasuke was resisting the urge to go up to the council and use his Mangeyko Sharigan on them, "Did they try to give you some kind of deadline or minimal number of women you have to acquire liked they tried to do with me?" He asked his friend.

"They almost did, or at least the civilian council did. The Hokage and all the Clan Heads weren't too pleased about it, so we told them that I would do it my way because of the fact that they treated me like crap since day one, and as soon as it has been proven that I'm the son of the legendary Fourth Hokage, they started to kiss my ass as if I was a Uchiha." Naruto answered back, before quickly saying "No offence."

"None taken." Sasuke said, "And they weren't too happy with me when I told them where to stick the CRA when it comes to restoring my clan because the only other people that would want to help with rebuilding my clan are a bunch of thickheaded, die-hard fan girls and that is something that I can definitely due without."

Sakura was starting to become afraid at this, but she decided to try and see if she can avoid being found out by her boyfriend, "So are you going to make Ayame your third fiancé?" She asked, hoping that Naruto hasn't changed that badly for some reason.

"Fourth actually." Naruto said, before disappearing in a yellow flash.

When Sasuke and Sakura took a seat, "Man I can't help but admire Naruto for that." Sasuke said, "I'll have the angus ramen."

"Seafood tsukemen." Sakura said.

Just as Ayame showed up with their orders, "Did I miss Naruto?" The pair turned to see Kin walking into the stand.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure he made it to the Hyuga Compound on time." Ino said.

"Smart move." Kin said, while walking/limping her way up to Ino, "Especially if he wants to avoid a Gentle fist to the crotch from Hiashi."

Both Sasuke and Teuchi flinched out of instinct. What happened next caught the two once again surprised. Kin leaned over and laid a big wet one onto Ino's lips, who gladly returned. When they separated, not bothering to notice the blush appearing on the couples' and Teuchi's faces, Kin walked up to Ayame, who was leaning over the counter, and gave her a good kiss on Ayame's lips as well.

When they separated, "So how are you feeling Kin?" Ayame asked the younger girl.

"Oh besides still feeling sore from our little encounter from a couple nights ago, I couldn't be anymore happier." Kin said, "I would like a shrimp ramen."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said, walking towards the back.

"Oh I could relate." Ayame said, while a small blush appeared onto her face, "After last night, I could barely walk, and when I accidentally let it slip to father about why I was feeling so sore, he was about to make a new flavor out of Naruto."

"So what is it that you got going on with Naruto tonight?" Sasuke asked, just as his order arrived.

"Oh we found two more girls willing to join our little family." Ino said.

"Oh really, which ones?" Sakura asked her friend, still surprised that anybody would want to date the blond.

"Amaru and Karin." Ino answered, "Although I think Naruto would like to know if that would be a problem for you Sasuke since she used to be a part of your team."

Sasuke looked at her and said "No problem there, although I should warn you to be careful around her because I'm entirely sure what she is like in the sack since I tend to keep my distance away from her."

"We'll make sure he gets that warning." Ayame said, while cleaning up the counter.

Ino and Kin looked at Sakura and they could see that something was going on inside her head at the moment.

Cliffhanger, too hard to resist. Hope this chapter is long enough for everyone, and I won't guarantee that the next few will be any longer because this is the first story I ever written involving a harem, so let me know if I'm doing it right. If you have any suggestions on what other girl I should throw in, feel free to suggest them. Read and Review.


	3. Problems with secrets and Future inlaws

TWO BLONDES BEAT A PINKIE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Okay, with all the requests to throw in some older women, so I'll throw in Hana as one of them, which gives me an excuse to poke fun at Kiba's sanity, I'll let you decide the other two; I'll start another poll so you can decide. Those who want to know how many girls are going to be in the harem; I'll do about fourteen, with Sakura being the last. And those who reviewed about the Rinnegan, I've got a little theory about that, which will be shown sometime in the next chapter or two, or whenever I get around to it.

As for the ages, will Naruto is 18, and work your way around everyone. Anybody wants to use this system in their story, go ahead.

"Something wrong, Forehead?" Ino asked the person she considered a friend, but not at the moment.

Sakura looked up when she saw the blonde talking to her, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering why anybody else would want to help . . ."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because he is every girl's dream come true," Kin started saying, "Plus his heart is not the only thing that is huge." She said, causing the three girls to blush.

"And the fact that he is the last Namikaze and the son of Fourth makes them a nice bonus." Ino said, "And right now we're helping Naruto find some girls that will love him for him, not a bunch of fan girls who are looking to improve their image."

"You mean like Ami?" Sakura asked, while taking a bite out of her tsukemen.

"Especially Ami!" All three women yelled out.

Ayame looked up at the clock, "Hey girls, we better get going if we want to get Amaru and Karin ready for tonight." She said.

Both girls looked at the clock, "Yeah you're right, we better get going, wither to give those two a **warm** welcome or to help us heal Naruto in case Hiashi decides to Gentle Fist his ass." Kin said.

"I'll see you tomorrow father." Ayame said.

Teuchi looked up, "Actually, take the day off tomorrow and show everybody some of your cooking, especially lover boy." He said, with a big smirk, causing his daughter to blush like crazy, "Just make sure to visit the Hokage or Shizune and have them heal you before you return to work the day after."

Ayame gave a quick nod, while saying "Yes father." While still red in the face.

Just as the three ladies walked past Sasuke and Sakura, they all said their fair wells. Before they reached the exit, "Oh and to warn you, watch your back around Karin, I think she might be a little bit of the handful even for the Kyubi." Sasuke said.

The women's eyes grew wide at this, "Thanks for the warning, Sasuke, and sorry for being a total pain in the ass towards you while I was in that stupid club." Ino said.

Sasuke gave her an honest smile, "Don't worry about it, you were just trying to make sure that nobody treated you like they did to Naruto in the old days." He answered.

"Its too bad some of us decided to go back on being a fan girl." Kin said, causing Sakura to start mentally begging that her secret won't come out now, "Maybe you should have a talk with Naruto sometime since you never got a chance to get together since your return."

"Yeah I better." Sasuke said, "I've hadn't had a chance to talk to him since we started dating."

Sakura went pale at this. She has been busy trying to make sure that the both of them avoid the blonde as much as possible because Sasuke knew about them going out, but she didn't think about the concept of what were to happen if she wasn't with him, and with Kakashi determined to have a Team 7 reunion, it was becoming harder. When he finds out that she lied to him about how they broke up, it wasn't going to be a pretty site.

"Anyway, see you all later." Ino said.

The pair heard a bit of the conversation before the trio of ladies left. "By the way, I think I found us a new member to our little family." Ayame said.

"Oh really, who?" Ino asked the older woman.

"Hana Inuzuka." Ayame answered.

Kin couldn't help but laugh at this, "I can already picture the look on dog-boy's face when he finds out that Naruto would end up becoming his future brother-in-law." She said, causing the two to giggle at the thought.

_At the Hyuga Compound_

Naruto is sitting in the main room, sitting across from a ticked off Hiashi. He showed up on time, and waited patiently for Hiashi to show up. After he walked in, the air between them was so tense, even the Kyubi would feel a little intimidated.

Hiashi decided to get this over with before his daughter decided to get too comfortable with the boy, "Naruto, as much as I respect you as a person and a future son-in-law . . ." He started to say, before the blonde in front of him raised his hand up.

"I know what you're going to say, I already heard it from Inochi and Teuchi." Naruto said, "I wasn't planning on sealing the deal with anybody that night. I just got dumped hard by a girl that I gave every fiber of my being because she didn't want to lose this chance to be with Sasuke again. If it wasn't for your daughter or Ino, then the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans would have been gone for good."

Hiashi's expression softens at this. He knew this young man has done so much for nothing, and not always by choice, and just when everything seemed to be finally going his way, all it takes was one person's selfish desires to destroy it. "Since I know the reason behind why you slept with my oldest daughter . . ." He started saying before being interrupted again.

"If you're going to accuse me of pitying your daughter into sleeping with me, then don't because it was Hinata and Ino who seduced me." Naruto said. When he saw one of Hiashi's eyebrows go up, he couldn't blame him on that, "After helping to snap me out of my misery, the three of us walked up to the front of my house, I gave them a quick kiss on the lips and as soon as I opened the door, the next thing I knew, as soon as I turned around, I found myself being dragged towards the bedroom."

Hiashi wanted to say that the blonde was lying, but he can't because for most of his life people have been questioning his humanity even when the truth was proven to them over and over again. "You didn't by any chance start bragging about what you accomplished with my daughter now did you?" He asked. When he saw Naruto shake his head, "Then how is it that every girl wants to rip your clothes off as soon as they lay eyes on you?"

"Through Ino, father." Hinata answered, while coming down the stairs, "We wanted to keep it between us, but Ino being the queen of gossip couldn't resist to brag about what it was like that night." She said, while feeling embarrassed about explaining this to her father.

Hiashi had more questions, but he felt it was something that he needed to discuss with the other fathers in Konoha. As much as he hates knowing the fact at what his oldest child is going to be doing tonight, "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you two from your activities for any longer." He said, he knew that Hinata is in safe hands.

Hinata walked up to Naruto just as he got up from his seat, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and both started walking out hand-in-hand, getting ready for another night of expanding the family.

Here it is the latest chapter, so enjoy. To let you know, I'll just starting throwing in limes into this story because I'm not fully ready to try to write a lemon. If you have any ideas on what other couplings I should try, let me know. Those of you who don't like the idea of Sakura being thrown into the harem, well I thought I cut her a break in this story, plus I plan on making sure that Naruto and the rest of girls won't make it easy for her. Those of you who see the name Emi, and don't know who it is, it's that girl that Itachi hypnotized in order to lure Jiraiya away during the Search for Tsunade arc, and I figured I torture the super pervert in this fic as well. Read and Review, and I'll make sure to throw in the list of girls in the harem in the next chapter, depending on the results of the poll.


	4. The Past and Present compared

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Used to be "Two Blondes Beat a Pinkie," but changed the title to fit the story better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or otherwise Naruto would have kicked Sasuke's ass in their first big battle.

Okay, I know there are those who are bugging me because I decided to throw in Anko on the list and purposely left out Kurenai. The reason I left Kurenai out is because I plan on hooking her up with somebody else. I'll give you a choice, either I can toss Anko into the harem or I can just hook Anko up with somebody else and throw in Yugao and Koyuki since they both tied in for second. By the way, don't ask for a yaoi or a yuri since I don't have any interest in writing them. I'm not against them, just something that's not on my list of things I want to write. No offence to those who are fans.

By the way, good chance there won't be any lemons in this story, mainly because it's something I don't know much when it comes to writing one, plus it's something I'm not comfortable writing about due to personal reasons.

The Namikaze compound is a huge place, big enough to put both the Hyuga and the Uchiha compounds to shame. Looking like a mini Konoha, minus the shops, it had a little something for everybody. 1 huge mansion, 2 mini mansions, 5 average but well built houses, a huge fully equipped training field, it's own natural hot spring, a large enough pool, and a few extras, especially a garden in which its well kept by the resident and his 'guests.'

Inside the dining room, Ino, Karin, Ayame, Kin and Amaru are sitting around the dining room table, taking the moment to get to know each other, and how well they know Naruto. They knew about Karin's connection to Naruto through Sasuke, when Sasuke, still being in his hate the world mode, decided to cut her off after he felt that her use was no longer needed and decided to literally cut her off by killing her. When Karin saw Naruto dragging a badly beaten up Sasuke back by his testicles, while every single male in the area where busy covering there jewels, either looking really sick, about to faint, or both, she was laughing her ass off because the almighty Sasuke Uchiha just got a strong slap of reality via Naruto Namikaze.

Amaru (watch or look up Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds if you haven't heard of her) was somewhat like your basic princess gets tricked by somebody sounding too good to be true, only to be saved by the handsome stranger. The girls couldn't help but giggle when she told them about how Naruto reacted when he found out she was girl when she was dressed like a boy the whole time. The laughter died out when the young doctor explained about how her life started out, from being the temporary container to the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech, to starting her medical training under Shinno, somebody she thought she could trust her life with, to betraying her with the Sky Ninjas, to Naruto saving her from herself by encouraging her. She even told when her feelings started to develop after their escape from the mother ship.

The newest ladies were getting briefed on what to expect, which was making Karin more anxious by the second. When Ino couldn't resist telling them how well 'endowed' Naruto was, every girl's face went red enough to glow in the dark in case of a black out. When they heard the front door slamming shut, followed by an "Anybody home?" From the man of the night, Ino, Ayame and Kin ran off to greet their future husband, while both Karin and Amaru were not too far behind. When the pair arrived, Ino just got done giving Naruto Sasuke's warning about Karin. "I know, we've bumped into Sasuke and Sakura on the way here, and Sasuke warned me and told us about all the times that Karin tried to rape him while he was still asleep." Naruto said.

When everyone started to give Karin a scared look, she turned as red as her hair in embarrassment, "What? Let's see how well you do being one of that snake's lab rats for a few years with the only thing keeping you satisfied is either your own hand or whatever's near by?" She said.

"Right now I'm hoping we can release all of that sexual energy tonight or else I'm going to have to get either Tsunade or Shizune to look you over." Naruto said, with the rest of the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Anyway girls," Hinata said, getting their attention, "Since we all already had dinner, how about we start moving onto dessert?" She asked with a perverted grin, before looking at the blonde standing next to her.

When he noticed all of the girl's eyes on him, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this, with one thought in mind, 'This is something that would put Erosannin into a coma.'

Tsunade and Jiraiya are taking a nice little stroll around the village, finally getting the chance to enjoy each other's company. When Tsunade found out what happened when Naruto told her that Sakura ended their two year relationship like a bad habit for the crush she never gave up on, at first she was afraid for the young blonde because there was nothing worst then somebody breaking up with you for their own selfish reasons, especially for somebody like Naruto who was waiting most of his life for somebody to actually give him the love he has been denied for far too long. When he told her about Ino and Hinata saving him just in time from the point of no return, she was relieved, even glad when Naruto decided to give the CRA a go with the two girls being apart of the judging committee for the right candidates.

When Jiraiya decided to ask her if she would like to go grab some dinner, the first thing she wanted to do was turn him down the way she always does, but after finding out how much it hurt Naruto when Sakura tossed him aside, she couldn't help but compare the two to herself and the toad hermit and wonder if she was just as bad as her pink-haired apprentice when it came to her treatment towards him. Sure Jiraiya was a big pervert, with his books being proof enough, but he was also loyal to her and dependable with his spy network. Tsunade was not much different when compared to Sakura when they started out, she went after Orochimaru, who was the rookie of the year at the time, sensei's favorite student, and the one every girl wanted while also treating Jiraiya like trash because he was the dead last and of course a pervert. It didn't help much when the third was just as big of a pervert as Jiraiya was and helped him out with some of his jutsus. When Orochimaru started showing some of his true colors, instead of giving her other teammate a chance, she started dating Dan at the time, not realizing how much damage she could be doing to her comrade could be far worst then the physical beatings she gave him for doing his little 'research.'

A loud "Oh my god! How the hell have you kept that thing hidden for so long?" Snaps Tsunade out of her thoughts. She looked to notice that they were outside of the Namikaze Compound, and that scream must mean another girl got a good look at Naruto's 'endowments.'

"Who was that?" Jiraiya asked, while trying to hide a perverted chuckle, mainly for his own safety.

"Good chance that was Karin." Tsunade said, while continuing their walk.

After having a quick image of the two in his head, Jiraiya couldn't help but break out laughing. When the blonde next to him gave him a look that said speak now if you want to live, he decided to tell her, "I can't help but be reminded of Minato's and Kushina's first time." He said, before dodging a chakra-enhanced punch from the lady hokage, "Relax, I wasn't peeking in on them, never really needed to. I was just returning from one of my trips to give sensei an up date when I hear an "Oh my god! You must be a freaking genius! All the way from one of gates." He explained, "And before you start accusing me of saving my own ass, don't forget where Naruto gets most of his personality from."

"Actually he was telling the truth." Tsume Inuzuka said, while walking up to the pair with her canine companion, Kuromaru, "Kushina came to me, Yoshino and a few others on advice on how to make the first night special and well, lets just say a lot of men felt a little insecure for the next couple days and the women were starting to look at Minato in a completely different light." She said

"That and it made Tsume horny enough to make her husband not able to walk right for a whole month." Kuromaru said with a chuckle, while noticing his partner was blushing, "And don't tell me it was because you were pregnant with Kiba because you used that same excuse while you were carrying Hana, and that time the guy was lucky if he could still walk." He shot at her, making her blush even harder.

"Oh God! Don't you dare stop, Naruto!" Was heard from the compound, getting the neighbor's attention, wither they like it or not.

"Was that Amaru?" Tsume asked surprised at how loud the girl actually was.

It was now Tsunade's turn to try and not to laugh, "Yes it is, although this time she finally gets to have a go with Naruto." She answered, "Although she got the whole hospital in an uproar last month when she was allowed to give Naruto his physical for the first time. I don't know what was said, but every female in that hospital, from the doctors to the patients, have never been the same since."

Tsume had an evil smirk on her face, "So that's why Hana had that blush on her face when she came home that day, or why she starts going into heat every time she senses Naruto near by." She said.

"As much as I want to talk about Naruto's love life," Jiraiya said, "How about we go grab a drink while the bars are still open."

"Sure." Sounds good to me." Were the answers of the two women.

Here it is, the latest chapter, sorry it took so long, I was going through a dry spell when it came to writing. Those who were expecting a lemon, like I said, it's one of those things I can't write due to personal reasons, and no I'm going to tell you what they are. Any suggestions on who the next girl should be, feel free to tell me, just make sure to check the list on chapter 2 and the poll results so you have a clue who to pick. Added Toki onto the poll, let me know if you find her as a good choice. Read and Review.


	5. Dogs and Weapons

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or otherwise Naruto would have casted a genjitsu on the villagers to give them a taste of what it was like to be on the receiving end of their abuse.

The winner of the poll is Anko, who had a strong lead from the beginning, go figure, and Koyuki, who was having a close battle with Yugao, who were tied most of the time, but the one point made a difference. Anybody who wants me to throw in Yugao for the heck of it, let me know, otherwise the **poll is now closed for good**.

It is now the morning after and Tsunade is in her office with a hangover the size of the Hokage Mountain version of her head. While one headache was slowly residing, an even larger one is currently staring at her right in the face, which was the damn paperwork which somehow always gets bigger every time she goes to sleep. Although waking up next to a sleeping Jiraiya was far from her to do list, but instead of feeling the urge to clobber the man, she just wanted to go back to sleeping on his chest, even going to as far as smashing the alarm clock into the wall. She would have succeeded if she didn't catch Shizune taking pictures to blackmail her with if she didn't cooperate.

While most people can still picture Shizune being the most innocent of the pair, the one thing nobody pictured was her picking up a prankster side from all the times she helped Naruto with a few of his pranks. She didn't expect Shizune's first solo prank to be on her when she poured half a bottle of Tabasco sauce into her sake, causing her to trash the office so she can find some water. By the time she put the fires out from within, she remembered that Gaara was visiting her from Suna, and he was looking at her like she lost her mind.

"Come in." She said, after hearing the door knock slightly. Tsunade looked up to see Naruto walking in, although he looked like he was about to drop dead on the spot. A couple of weeks ago, she would have thought that he was trying to get over getting dumped by her apprentice, now it's due to exhaustion from last night's activities, considering what she heard last night, "My, I never thought I see the day that somebody would wear out Naruto Namikaze outside of a fight. The world must be coming to an end." She said, with a smirk, "I'm guessing you went overboard last night."

Naruto just shook his head at this, "Not by choice, which is why I'm here." He said, causing the older blonde to raise one of her eyebrows, "Do you think you or Shizune can give Karin a thorough physical because that girl has one hell of an active libido that even with the help of the other girls, she didn't get tired until about three hours ago."

Tsunade went wide eyed at this. While it's rare to find somebody with just as much energy as Naruto, finding somebody that can have wear him out in one thing is even rarer. "I'll see what we can do." She said, although she can't resist asking, "So what you are saying is that she was overactive during the whole thing?"

Naruto gave a light blush at this, "Overactive is being gentle." He said, "She has so much energy that she put the Kyubi into a sex-induced coma when he decided to try her out for himself, and he still has that perverted grin on his face."

Now this was more then enough to convince Tsunade to check the redhead out for any kind of anomalies, if Karin has enough drive to knock out even the Kyubi, then she better hurry and do something about it if she wants to keep Naruto from losing the points he worked so hard to gain, "I'll look into it when I have the chance, but for now I'm giving you a month's worth of vacation so that you would be able to not only find a way to adapt to Karin's excessive energy, but also to be able to have enough time to let any new girls you let in used to you and the others." She said, while giving him a small smile, "I'll also make sure to give the same amount of time off to the ones you have now, all though it would have to be up to Ayame if she wants to arrange any kind of time off from the ramen stand."

Naruto nodded at this, "Normally I argue with you about this, but considering what I went through last night, I'm too tired to argue with you at the moment." He said, causing Tsunade give a loud laugh, "Anyway, I better get going. I've encountered Tsume Inuzuka on the way here and she wanted to discuss some kind of arrangement with me, so if it's okay with you, I'll leave before she decides to hunt me down." When he received a nod as an answer, "Thanks." He said, before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Already having a pretty good idea what her friend has up her sleeve, 'Tsume you have as much patience for getting your daughter engaged as Anko does for dango.' She thought before "Shizune, get your ass in here now." Deciding to get started on Naruto's favor.

When Naruto appeared in front of the Inuzuka compound, he was greeted by Kuromaru, who was asked by his partner to escort the blonde to the main lounge. Normally he would tell somebody to shove it but since this is Tsume he's dealing with, he better do it because it doesn't matter what species you are, if you're a male and if you piss Tsume off, she can change any man's vocals into a permanent soprano. "Hello, Naruto, I was told to escort you to Tsume and Hana, so please come this way." He said respectfully. Mostly he would just threaten somebody to hurry it up and move, depending on his mood, but Naruto was one of the exceptions because of all the hell he had to grow up with and the power he is forced to carry, and he's still a good person. Plus the last time he decided to test him, he had to forfeit because the blonde had a small Rasengan pointed at the place that would put an end to his wild nights for good.

"Sure, although I didn't know that Hana was going to be here." Naruto said.

Kuromaru couldn't help but shake his head at this, 'Tsume, you better keep your temper in check if this boy doesn't give you all the answers you want.'

When they arrived at their destination, both blonde and pooch was greeted by a blushing Hana and a smirking Tsume, "Hello Naruto, glad you could make it."

Over at the weapons shop, Tenten is bored out of her mind. Ever since the end of Orochimaru, Akatsuki and the Fourth Great Shinobi War, life has been pretty boring since peace has started to become possible again, for them at least since they do better during times of great conflicts, although nobody was complaining due to all the lives they lost during the whole time.

The one thing going through her mind was a certain blonde ninja who has been apart of her dreams ever since that day at the hospital when she overheard the nurses and medic-nins talking about what they saw while she went through her mandatory physical.

When she heard the bell ring, Tenten turned towards the main entrance to be greeted by Ino, Hinata, Kin, Ayame, Karin and Amaru.

Here it is a cliffhanger. Sorry it took awhile, my computer picked up a Trojan virus and I had to unplug it for awhile to get rid of the stuff that I never needed. Read and Review.


	6. A pair of wild cards

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or otherwise Naruto would have returned from his training trip almost a perfect copy of Minato Namikaze both physically and mentally.

Sorry for the last few chapters, and Tenten's short appearance, summertime is the worst time when it comes to writing because that's when allergy season does a number on me and right now I should be able to pull out some decent enough chapters.

And by the way, since in a way it became unanimous, Yugao will be apart of the group, so no more requests or suggestions on who else I should add.

"Hey Tenten, how are things going with you?" Kin asked, while going to stock up on some senbon needles.

Tenten gave a small sigh, "Right now I'm so bored I'm actually considering having both Gai-Sensei and Lee give one of their 'Power of Youth' speeches just so that I would have an excuse to do a little target practice."

Ayame gave a slight snort at this, "I wish I have your problem. As soon as word spread about Naruto needing a 'little' help on rebuilding his clans, we've been swamped by a bunch of women and girls of different ages, they make the Sasuke Fan Club seem like child's play." She said.

"Yeah, completely different from the kind of play we've been doing last night." Karin said, causing all the girls to give a strong blush.

As if to answer their prayers, an ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared out of nowhere and said "Karin, the hokage demands your presence at the hospital now or else she'll drop by and drag you by your hair and I don't mean the ones on your head."

Every female in the area went pale at this thought, and when they looked back, all that was left was a silhouette of what used to be Karin. "Did the Hokage really threatened to do that?" Amaru asked.

The mask was lifted to reveal Yugao Uzuki with an evil smirk on her face, "Just the first part. Every time I talk to Karin, she always tries to get the last word in so I decided to throw in that last part just to shut her up." She said, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Everyone shook their heads at this, "I swear she's been hanging around Anko a little bit too long." Ino said, while grabbing some shurikan.

Deciding it would be now or never, "Um, can I ask you girls something?" Tenten asked a blush that reached the top of her buns made itself known.

The other five girls knew what that blush meant since that's how it got started in the first place for each single one of them. Ino couldn't resist when it came to putting people on the spot, "You want to join the clan, don't you?" She asked, causing the blush on Tenten to start spreading southwards, "Would you want to join because you love him with all of your heart or because you want to tryout every single weapon in the Namikaze armory."

By now Tenten was starting to become a walking tomato "A little bit of both." She answered before that last part clicked in, "Wait, Naruto has his own armory?"

The smiles on the other girls grew bigger, knowing that they have her hook, link and sinker, so they decided to describe the compound to her.

_At the Inuzuka Compound . . ._

Naruto and Hana are both red as tomatoes because Tsume decided to play matchmaker, but what Naruto said next put him in danger of getting neutered on the spot, "I wouldn't mind accepting her, but the thing is that the other girls have to approve as well because they'll want to know if Hana is being pure on her choice and . . ." He was having trouble getting that last part out.

"And what Naruto?" Hana asked, curious what would make Konoha's loudmouth hesitant.

Naruto looked at Hana and said "If you don't mind **sharing**." Emphasizing that last part, hoping they got the hint.

From the blushes that both mother and daughter are sharing, they got the hint and then some. "I have no trouble with that." Hana said, "Plus my dogs approve of you so there shouldn't be any problem there."

Tsume managed to get over her shock before saying "So what you're saying is that you're not going to do anything unless the girls are with you on this. I can respect that." She then gave him a small smile, "Considering all the hell you went through and you manage to come out strong and still with a good heart, would make anybody respect you, and the fact that you told the council to fuck off when it came to decisions on what to do with your life has got all the clans ready to cover your back whenever you need it."

"Thanks, although right now you'll be the first parent not trying to get retribution considering what I had to go through with both Hiashi and Inochi." Naruto said.

Tsume couldn't help but laugh her ass off at this, "Yeah I know, the rest of us clan heads got quite the earful when rumors started to spread about how your little clan restoration started out." She said, "Although I can guarantee you this, they're both glad that they're daughters are willing to marry the son to an old friend of ours."

Naruto and Hana both gave a small smile at this. "Well I better get going. Kakashi finally managed to arrange for a Team 7 lunch today and so far I want to make sure if Kakashi is late as usual or if I'm finally getting the chance to pay him back for all of times spent waiting on his ass to show up." He said, while stretching his limbs.

Tsume gave a slight snort at this, "You never know with that perverted cyclops." She said, "Although considering that he's been crazy enough to start dating that Suzume lady."

"Yeah and now he has somebody to share his books with since she was crazy enough to take a peak over his shoulder that day." Naruto said while shaking his head at that embarrassing moment where said person tried to rape Kakashi on the spot, "Anyway Hana, if you would like to come over to my place tonight and see if you would like to be 'initiated' you'll be more then welcomed."

Hana was dangerously close to fainting due to blood loss alone. When he was just about out the door, they could hear the blonde greeting the last person they needed to see right now "Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Oh going great man." Kiba said, just before the door closed. When he walked up to his mother and sister, "Hey Ma, Sis, what's up?"

Both women gave each other a look that was somewhere between worried and suppressing a laugh.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry if some parts are a bit disappointing. Next chapter will be when Sakura finally has to start facing the consequences of her actions. Hope nobody minds the Kakashi/Suzume coupling. If anybody has any suggestions on whom I should put with who let me know. By the way, how would any of you feel about towards a Kurenai/Iruka coupling? If you disagree, check the small poll I have set up. Read and Review.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The winning choice of the poll is Iruka and Kurenai, which means that Asuma well be dead in this one, and Kurenai would still have the kid.

Over at the sushi bar, Sasuke and Sakura were talking to Kakashi, who was actually on time for once since they met. "So, Kakashi, what convinced you to be on time today?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Suzume threatened not to let me have any if I decided to show up at my usual times." Kakashi answered, not even bothering to look up from his book, "Plus I wanted to actually get to know what my only set of students have been up to."

"You're not the only one who has a lot of catching up to do." Sasuke said, "Although it's kind of hard to do since I'm the only genin in our group and everybody else is a jounin and we all have different sets of missions to deal with."

Sakura on the other hand was nervous as hell because the day she has been dreading since she decided to dump Naruto for her childhood crush. While she knew that Naruto was everything she could ever dream of and yet she kept on convincing herself that it meant nothing to her, but her Inner-self kept reprimanding her, saying that she'll be sorry and regret it one day.

The bell at the entrance rung just as the final member of the team walked in, "Running a little late, aren't you Naruto?" Kakashi asked, still focused on his book.

"Oh I got lost on the road of life." Naruto answered, causing everyone, except for Sakura and Kakashi, to breakout laughing because somebody actually had the nerve to give Kakashi a taste of his own medicine.

Kakashi didn't seem fazed by it at all, "Hm, so that's what it's like being on the receiving end." He said, while putting away his book, "Anyway, what kept you?"

Naruto took a seat next to Kakashi, while Sakura was getting ready to sweat bullets. Naruto noticed it, and knew the reason behind it, so he decided to see how long it would take for her to crack, "Oh I was having a conversation with Tsume Inuzuka about a few things."

"And I'm guessing Hana is apart of it." Kakashi said, catching the other two by surprise, while their chef was busy showing off his skills with the kitchen utensils.

"Yeah, and so far she's going to be one of the three women I'm going to break in tonight once Ino and the others are through with her." Naruto said, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Who are the other two?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura was feeling a bit jealous for some strange reason.

"Well, I just bumped into Yugao on the way here and she asked if she could join the family," Naruto answered, while keeping his eyes away from the only girl of the group, "And according to Ino and Ayame, they've just gave Tenten permission to join."

"Wow Naruto, it sounds like your little family is growing fast." Sasuke said, "Although I'm hoping for your sake that you plan on drawing the line somewhere."

"Well, we're still working out the details since we have to deal with a bunch of your old fan girls and a bunch of your basic class of morons trying for a political marriage or to improve their image." Naruto said, deciding to change the subject, "So how does it feel to be back in Konoha?"

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Besides being the only genin in our group, pretty good." He said, "Even though I have to start over from scratch, it's a whole lot better then it was before I left."

"Why is that Sasuke?" Sakura asked, surprised that he would prefer being treated like a criminal instead of royalty, "I though you enjoyed being considered amongst the best of ninjas we have in this village."

"No, I was just a boy bent on avenging his clan's massacre, the only thing that you and most of the village have been doing is adding fuel to the fire, making me as bad as the council and the main house of the Hyuga clan." Sasuke answered, before looking towards Naruto, "I was also a bit envious towards you and your little friends when we were at the academy, since even though people kept treating you like crap, you all treated each other like friends."

"What about me, we were on the same team?" Sakura asked.

"You were a fan girl, Sakura." Sasuke said, "You were too busy trying to make yourself look good in the image that you and the other girls thought would impress me without even bothering to ask me what I would have like. Even Naruto could relate with that problem."

"Yeah, but compared to yours, I have it worse." Naruto said, just as their lunch was handed to them, "Although at least I have some special people to help keep them at bay."

"Naruto you were just as bad as I was." Sakura said, while reaching out for her chopsticks, "I mean you would always try and get me to go out on a date with you, or train with you."

"Maybe, but I didn't start any fan clubs or anything." Naruto shot back, while taking a bite out of his fish, "Considering how bad life was for me, what would have hurt if you actually went on one date with me?"

"Plus what would have hurt to actually train with him?" Kakashi said, who was able to empty his plate while everybody was distracted, ""Out of the three of you, Sakura, you're the one that improved very little at the time."

"Yeah but I've changed since then." Sakura said.

"More or less." Naruto said, while deciding to change the subject, "Anyway, how's everybody been doing this past week?"

Meanwhile, the girls are over at the shopping district, where Hinata, Amaru, Kin and Ayame are trying to hold Ino back after she spotted a nice little dress on sale in one of the store windows. While Ino has matured beyond her miss popularity phase, she was still the ever faithful shopaholic whenever she saw a good deal or two.

"Ino, unless you want people to start comparing you to Ami, you better stop now." Hinata said, knowing that this would be considered a low blow, but effective.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. Ami was one person she definitely didn't want to have any similarities with. She knew that she had it bad when it came to her reputation, but Ami was the worst because her father was on the council, which she used as an excuse to wanting to be treated like royalty. "Sorry about that everyone." Ino said, while she calmed down, "I guess I'm bad when it comes to shopping just as Hinata is to cinnamon buns."

"Hey!" Hinata shouted out, feeling embarrassed about the comparison, "I'm not that bad."

"Oh please." Kin countered, "I could still remember you running over both Naruto and Neji just as soon as Hanabi returned from the bakery with two boxes full of cinnamon buns."

Hinata was blushing like crazy at that memory, while the rest of the girls laughed like crazy. The one thing Naruto taught them was just to enjoy life while they can since ninja life doesn't bring any guarantees towards a long life.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" They turned to be greeted by Hana, with the Three Haimaru Brothers at her side as always.

Ayame was the one to answer "Oh not much just killing some time before . . ."

"Another round in the sack tonight, right?" Hana said, causing the rest of the girls to become as red as Hinata, "Relax, my mother and I had a little chat this morning, and he told me about what I needed to do to join."

"Oh yeah, Naruto said that you would be joining us, along with Tenten and Yugao." Ino said, while looking towards the dogs, "And trust us, the Namikaze Compound has a few things that would even keep them entertained."

"That's nice to know. From what my mother told me, the Namikazes are more about being generous instead of rubbing it in on how powerful they are." Hana said, before the last name registered into her mind, "Wait, Yugao, as in Yugao Uzuki from ANBU?"

"Yeah, why?" Kin asked.

"Let's just say that by tomorrow Anko would want to join us once Yugao spills the details from her experience." Hana said, "Considering how well a good portion of the village has heard you loud and clear from your nights together."

This caused the girls to become red all over, "I hope Anko isn't as bad as Karin when it comes to getting it on." Amaru said "Considering the fact that even the Kyubi couldn't keep up."

Hana's eyes grew wide at this. Hinata noticed this and decided to change the subject before they get too involved in this subject, "By the way, have you told Kiba about you and Naruto?" She asked.

"Actually mom wanted to have a little chat with him about this while I got to know you girls a little bit first before tonight." Hana answered.

A loud "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Was heard through out the village.

"I guess he just found out." Ino said.

"Yeah and mom is going to have a field day with him for using such language in front of her." Hana said, "Come on, let's go grab some barbecue."

Team 7 is just walking out of the sushi bar when they heard Kiba's scream. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I'm guessing Kiba just found out my engagement to his sister." Naruto said.

"And I'm guessing things just got more interesting for you Naruto." Kakashi said, while reading his book, "Anyway, I better get going. This is the time of day when Gai wants to start bugging me for a challenge." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, I better get going as well if I want to avoid Lee." Naruto said, getting ready to shushine out.

"Wait Naruto, I gotta ask you something." Sakura said.

"If by some chance that question has to do with my future wives, then don't bother." Naruto said, "I'm not going to treat them the same way you did me when I return your little crush to you."

"Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean . . ." Sakura started to say.

"Broke up?" Naruto intercepted, "More like dumped me on spot as soon as you felt that I was no longer needed."

Just as Naruto walked away, Sakura started to shiver, because the look Sasuke was giving her was one that was going to be a turning point in her life.

Here it is the latest chapter. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas if I don't update before then. Read and Review.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Here is the list of girls that I'm going to be placing in the harem. None of it is negotiable, and there is no particular order in which the rest will be tossed in.

Ino

Hinata

Karin

Temari

Ayame

Amaru

Shion

Tenten

Kin

Hana

Anko

Yugao

Koyuki

Sakura

"Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean . . ." Sakura started to say.

"Broke up?" Naruto intercepted, "More like dumped me on spot as soon as you felt that I was no longer needed."

Just as Naruto walked away, Sakura started to shiver, because the look Sasuke was giving her was one that was going to be a turning point in her life.

"Sakura, we need to have a long talk." Sasuke said, in a tone that told her that there is no backing out now, "Meet me at the training grounds after sunset."

When she watched him leave, Sakura was going through a different range of emotions. One of the first things to go through her mind was one she hasn't had since before the Chunin Exams, 'This is all Naruto's fault!'

'How is this Naruto's fault?' Inner Sakura yelled out.

'He told Sasuke the truth about our breakup before I could.' Sakura yelled back.

'And that would have been when?' Inner Sakura asked, 'When you tied the knot and you had him in the corner while you spilled your guts?'

'No it would have been when the time was right.' Sakura answered.

'While at the same time lying to yourself.' Inner Sakura said, before cutting off communications in the mind.

'What do you mean by that?' She asked herself, only to receive silence in return.

Meanwhile, over at the barbecue, the girls, minus Karin, Yugao and Tenten, are enjoying a nice variety of food, while Hana's dogs were busy enjoying the treat the people at the restaurant always gave to them, which involved some bones with some meat on them.

The meal consisted of idle chitchat and getting to know each other, "So who is the alpha woman in this clan?" Hana asked.

"Ino is." Hinata answered, "It was a first come, first go, agreement."

"You mean it isn't you Hinata?" Hana asked.

"Well, she would have been, if she hadn't fainted." Ino said.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me any." Ayame said, while taking a bite out of her pulled pork, ""Whenever Naruto would give you some kind of attention you end up doing a pretty good impression of a possum."

"Hey girls, what's up?" They looked up to be greeted by Choji.

"Hey Choji, we're doing fine." Ino said, greeting her teammate, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"At his usual spot." Choji said, "I think he's trying to enjoy this moment of peace and quiet while he still can. Plus he just got done with a D-ranked mission, and he considered it the most troublesome thing of the day."

"He would." Ino said, "That bum would even consider breathing a hassle."

"I know, but we wouldn't trade him for anything in the world." Choji said, as he started to walk away. "Oh and before I forget, you might to trend carefully. I think I seen Sakura going on a warpath on the way here."

"Thanks Choji." Ino said, while her friend went to join his clan.

"Looks like Naruto finally let Sasuke know about Sakura's little secret." Hinata said.

"And now Sasuke either broke up with her or is getting ready to." Kin said.

"And Forehead is not taking it too well." Ino said, while shaking her head, "It's amazing how some things can change, yet remain the same at the same time."

"I know." Hinata said, looking like she just swallowed something bile, "After everything Naruto has done for her, and the only thing she can do to pay him back was to throw him aside like he was just some kind of temporary substitute for Sasuke."

Sensing how the atmosphere was feeling a bit colder, "Anyway, does Naruto have any other plans when he finishes his lunch with his former team?" Amaru asked.

"Well let's see," Ayame started thinking, while checking her watch, "Right about this time, Naruto will pretty much be busy finding a way to either train or find something else to do while at the same time avoiding Rock Lee."

"Why would Naruto be avoiding Rock Lee?" Hana asked, "Aren't they the same when it comes to their past?"

"They were until after Naruto defeated Pein, when he no longer needed a reason to stick to his old habits." They turned to be greeted by Tenten, who was allowed to grab an empty chair and take a seat between Kin and Ino, "Now Lee see's Naruto the same way Gai-Sensei does Kakashi."

"Somebody he just has to challenge every chance he gets." Ino said, "Although he is being a bit more careful due to the one incident last week."

"Why, what happened last week?" Ayame asked.

Ino was now banging her head against the table, while Hinata was blushing, "Well, we were enjoying the hot springs last week, just the three of us, although Naruto insisted that we stay on both sides of the wall." She explained, "Anyway, Lee jumped into the hot springs, demanding a challenge from Naruto, but unfortunately, he jumped into the wrong side."

Tenten gave a small sigh, while placing a hand onto her head, "He did it to you too, huh?" She asked, getting their attention, "It was after our first chunin exams. I don't know if it was because Naruto defeated him or not, but Neji pulled a fast one on Lee by saying something that sounded like some kind of challenge. The next thing I knew, he ran right through the wall, with nothing but a towel on."

"And you didn't have your weapons on you at the time." Hinata said.

"No, but unfortunately for him, the Hokage was there at the time and she didn't know him well enough yet to realize he is anything but an intentional pervert." Tenten said, "The next thing anybody knew, he got sent flying towards the memorial."

"I remember that." Hinata said, "Naruto was still working on the Rasengan at the time, and just as he almost had done it perfectly with one hand, until Lee ended up crashing into him."

"You would know since you were Naruto's stalker at the time." Kin said, causing Hinata to blush at that comment.

After spending the next few minutes talking among each other, it was time to get what they needed to get done for the day. When Ino and Tenten left for the bathroom, by the time they came back out, the rest of the girls have left them with the bill. When Tenten went over to pick it up and look at it, "Do you want to handle the tip?" She asked, as she turned around, only to discover that Ino had already left her behind. Tenten felt exasperate by this, "Sure, break the new girl in through her wallet first." She said, while reaching for a scroll, "And the sad thing is, I can't use the threats I normally use on Gai-Sensei and Lee on them."

Over at the Hokage Monument, Shikamaru was in his usual position, just watching the clouds without having to worry about being disturbed by anybody, except for Naruto who was the one to introduce him to this spot in the first place. Right now he was enjoying some time away from his mother, who was pressuring him to finding the right girl already. As much as he wants to, he hasn't found any girl that caught his eye, or at least in this village.

"Would you mind some company?" Shikamaru looked up to be greeted by Neji and Shino, two people that he knew who won't talk his ear off too much as they relaxed.

"Sure, there's plenty of room." He answered.

As the pair sat down, "Thanks we needed to get away from the village until things cool down." Neji said, "From what I heard, Sakura is on a warpath."

"And from what I gathered from Sasuke, he just found out about Sakura's little secret." Shino said, "And I figured it would be safer to get away for a bit since she's dangerous when she goes on the hunt."

Shikamaru gave a small sigh, "Women are troublesome creatures." He said.

"Just be grateful you're not in Naruto's shows at the moment." Neji said, causing all three to shiver at the thought.

At the Hokage's Office, Tsunade was sound asleep. Since the war ended, and the Elemental Nations are friendlier towards each other, although some are not too sure about the Rock Village, especially with the fall of Akatsuki, so things are a bit more peaceful, except for the occasional uprising from missing ninja here and there.

Jiraiya is sitting at one of the windows, looking at his old teammate with an amused look on his face. 'I wonder if that's genetic.' He wondered, finding it amazing that for somebody who can take out mountains with a single punch, she can be as lazy as Shikaku and mischievous as Kushina.

Deciding to pay her back for the things he had to endure when they were younger, when he was going through the same problems Naruto had with his team. He looked over to see Shizune entering the office, with a look that said she wants a new job. Deciding to cheer her up a bit, he gave her a Naruto type grin, while placing a finger in front of mouth to say keep silent. He pulled out a small marker and walked up to the blonde, making sure not to wake her up if he doesn't want to risk being mutilated by her. After he got finished, Shizune was trying hard not to laugh at what he did.

Jiraiya looked at her and raised his finger one more time, indicating that was just the first step. He leaned over until his mouth was right next to Tsunade's ear, "You are in a large casino, winning every little game in there." He started saying, causing some drool to come out of her mouth, "You are now being lead onto the dance floor by a mysterious stranger. You hold each other close, so close that you can feel each other's body." Now a blush was starting to appear on her face, "You are about to share your first kiss, his head coming out of the shadows to reveal . . ." Jiraiya started saying, before getting his body to split as soon as he says the final part, "Might Gai."

Jiraiya jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Tsunade's head, which shot straight up, with a look of horror on her face. She looked around to notice Shizune busy laughing her ass off. She continued looking until she spotted Jiraiya, who was currently sitting on the balcony, with a big smirk on his face. "Why you perverted bastard." Tsunade said, getting ready to give him her own brand of justice, "How dare you miss with my dreams."

Usually he would be cowering with fear, but this time he decided to grow a backbone, "Now, now princess, I was just collecting from what you owe me for all of the abuse you gave me since we were in the academy." He said, "When we were not much different from what Team Kakashi used to be."

When he jumped off the balcony, Tsunade couldn't help but think back to all the times when she was exactly like Sakura, drool over the cool guy and ignore the dead-last. While Jiraiya was a pervert in the beginning, she pounded him even when he wasn't acting perverted.

Seeing that her master was in complete thought, Shizune quietly walked out of the doors and decided to leave a quick note on her desk saying that she was leaving to spend the rest of the day with her fiancé. When she stepped out of the tower, Shizune spotted him talking to Naruto. Feeling a little playful, she snuck up behind the guy and did the guess who game when she covered his eyes. When she got a greeting as a response, "How are you doing, Ibiki?" She asked.

Night came by quicker then anybody thought and right now Sasuke was waiting for a certain girl to show up. He looked down as he heard some shouting going on. Even from a distance he recognize the two being his two former teammates going at it, or more like Sakura deciding to rip Naruto a new one for spilling her secret and Naruto fighting back, saying something about how relationships are suppose to work. Sasuke knew what would be coming next, as he heard somebody getting hit, and a body was flying in his direction. When it came for a landing, inside a fresh crater was an unconscious Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head. To him it seemed like his two friends changed places, Naruto being the smart one and Sakura being the team idiot. Deciding not to wait, Sasuke quickly gave Sakura a couple of quick slaps across the face and stepped aside to avoid her retaliation which involved a chakra-enhanced punch. After recovering from her flight, Sakura sat up and looked around until she spotted a pair of eyes she could recognize from a distance, only this time, they looked more dangerous even without the Sharingan.

"You and I need to have a long talk." Sasuke said.

Here it is, the latest review. Man, it took me this long to update, and usually my only excuse would be that I couldn't afford my internet connection. I must be getting old. Read and Review.


	9. Hurricane Sasuke

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

And I forgot to mention, since nobody brought it up, but Jiraiya was one of the people brought back from the dead by Pein when he used that jutsu before he died.

Here's a quick chapter to make up for the last one.

After recovering completely from her harsh landing, Sakura got up and looked to see that Sasuke was looking out toward the village, with his arms crossed. Deciding that now would be a good time to try and save her relationship, "Look, Sasuke, I know you're mad that I didn't tell you the truth about me and Naruto . . ." She started to say, trying to soften the truth as much as possible.

"Ending your relationship in the worse way possible?" Sasuke said, causing the girl to flinch, "Why would you even think about doing such a terrible thing, especially to Naruto who doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

Inner Sakura couldn't resist attacking from the other side, 'You know I bet it would have been far worst even if Naruto and the others didn't say anything.'

Deciding to focus more on Sasuke, "What do you mean by that?" Sakura said.

As if picking up Kakashi's so called abilities of seeing into the future, "If you were going to say that I had it worst then Naruto, then I would have to ask what the hell happened to you?" He intercepted, "We both know that Naruto had it far worst then I ever had."

"Yes, I admit, Naruto had it bad, but what could be worst then seeing your entire clan getting massacred?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I say having an entire village kissing your ass, while at the same time, doing everything they can to sabotage somebody you look to as a brother at any chance towards a happy life." Sasuke answered, "Although now that I think about it, I can't help but feel like I was being used at the time."

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "What else would the village want from you other then becoming the best ninja?"

"I believe they wanted me to be the one to kill Naruto." Sasuke said, causing Sakura to give a slight, unbelieving gasp at this, "Think about it, while I was getting the best treatment possible, Naruto was getting the worst, from being denied love of any kind, especially that from a loving family, to the teachers at the academy doing everything they can to make sure he doesn't learn anything useful. That way, when the time comes, Naruto would be too weak to fight back while I defeated him without any kind of trouble at all, even against the kyubi."

Before Sakura could argue, Inner Sakura jumped in, 'You know, now would be a real good time to look back with open eyes and think about everything he said.'

Sakura decided to try something else, "Yeah but what about at the academy when you were about to kiss me one moment and brush me off the next?" She asked, "Remember, after we were assigned into our teams?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to smack himself on the forehead when he heard that question. "You mean, after all these years, you still haven't figured it out?" Sasuke asked, "That wasn't me that was Naruto hinged as me."

'Duh, I could have told you that.' Inner Sakura said, 'Who else but the lovey-dovey blonde could have said something so nice about our forehead.'

That was when Sakura realized that both were speaking the truth, and the guilt hit her harder then any one of her strongest punches, because she remembered all the things she said about the blonde, all the things he called him, "But why would he do such a thing?" Sakura asked, "Couldn't he have just come up to me and talked to me without resorting to such tricks?"

"Would you have let him?" Sasuke asked, "Would you have given him a chance to?"

'Especially since we were apart of that stupid fan club.' Inner Sakura chimed in, 'When we were too busy following the crowd and maintaining our image by flirting with the best and ignoring the rest.'

Sasuke decided to add another question, "Would he have a reason to try and pull off a stunt?" He said, continuing his line of question, "One that would give him a reason to ambush me and leave me tied up."

"Wait, was this before or after I refused to let him join me for lunch?" Sakura asked, before slapping her hands onto her mouth.

Sasuke gave her a good hard look, "Now we know what the catalyst was." He said, "I'm pretty sure you rejected him the same way you used to back then. Did anything happen while he was disguised as me?"

"Well, he asked me what I thought of him." Sakura answered.

"Let me guess, you called him the same things most of the class called him." Sasuke said, "And what did you say to him when you decided to dump him?"

"I didn't dump him I just told him the truth about how I could never love him since my feelings for you have never changed." Sakura said, "It's not like I hurt him that badly when I decided to end our relationship."

"You've right, you hurt him worst then any villager or ninja ever could." Sasuke said, catching Sakura off guard, "I've talked to Ino after our lunch and she told me how Naruto was dangerously close to ending it all."

Sakura wasn't sure what he was talking about until she realized what he meant. "Wait, you mean . . ." When Sasuke gave her a look confirming it, "But he shouldn't be feeling that way after I ended our relationship."

"What would you do if I did the exact same thing to you?" Sasuke asked, "How would you react if I dumped you for somebody else because I believed the feelings I had for them never died out?"

"I would be hurt, I'll admit that," Sakura said, "And I might consider suicide, but I would be able to move on because I know I would always have somebody be there to give me a shoulder to cry on in case I need it."

"Or more specifically, Naruto." Sasuke said, "Because Naruto was always there for you whenever you needed something." He then noticed something out on the horizon.

Inner Sakura chipped in, 'While forgetting the fact that Naruto never got a chance to enjoy the luxuries you've had while growing up and it wasn't until after the invasion that the rest of the villagers finally woke up to the fact that they screwed up badly when it came to how they treated him.'

Sasuke decided to continue, "Anyway, I wasn't sure how to say this until I heard the real truth about you and Naruto." He said, "I want to call it quits with our relationship."

This definitely caught Sakura by surprised, "Why would you want to break up with me?" She asked, "If it has anything to do with what I did to Naruto, I'll try to fix it."

Sasuke gave a small sigh, "Before, no, but after finding out the real truth, it is a small part of it." He said, "And when you say fix, do you mean fix as in try to repair whatever damage you done or fix as in trying to beat his brains out."

'Beat his brains out.' Inner Sakura said, 'Just like you tried to do earlier only for him to actually defend himself.'

'Oh shut up, that was just a lucky shot.' Sakura said back, 'It won't happen again.'

'You wanna bet?" Inner Sakura argued, 'Since you dumped him, he no longer has a reason to hold back anything whenever you decide to attack him.'

"Ahem." Sasuke coughed out, getting her attention, "Anyway, the main reason why I want to breakup with you is because, sure I had fun with you from all the times we spent together, but to tell you the truth, I didn't feel anything special between us, no sparks, nothing. In a way, I don't believe there was anything there to begin with."

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura said, "I felt something when we were together."

Sasuke looked over towards the village, "You mean something like that?" He asked, while pointing at something.

Sakura looked at what he was pointing at, only to see something she wished she didn't. Down below was Naruto with his fiancés, giving each one a nice little greeting on their lips, although the rest of the girls had to pry Karin off of Naruto when it looked like she was sucking the life out of him with her kiss. "What about it?" She asked, trying hard not to admit to anything.

Sasuke knew when Sakura started to act more stubborn even for her own good. "Sakura, what did you exactly see in me?" He asked, "And remember, I said **exactly**, meaning I want to hear them in your own words, not the line that damn fan club uses."

"I thought of you as somebody special, " Sakura said, "I saw somebody who was hiding a good, kind soul under all of that cloak of avenger stuff you kept sprouting out."

"Somebody who would treat you like somebody from those damn romance novels me and Naruto keep catching you reading when you were supposed to be training right?" Sasuke asked, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment, "Didn't you have all that with Naruto? Or was he the opposite of me, with the Kyubi being the darkness hiding within the light he provided."

"Of course not!" Sakura yelled out, not paying any attention to what she is saying, "He was every girls dream. He was . . ."

"Everything you thought I would be like on the inside?" Sasuke said, "So why would you break up with him in order to try and make some old fantasy that should have died out years ago come true?"

When Sakura couldn't come up with an answer, "Did you ever feel anything when you were with him?" Sasuke asked. While he didn't receive an answer for this question as well, he didn't really need one, "Now for a question you need to ask yourself, was it worth throwing someone you actually had away for someone that only had it in your dreams?" He asked, before walking away, leaving his now ex-girlfriend to her thoughts.

Here it is, the confrontation. The next chapter will be a short one, mainly about Sakura and her thoughts. I'm thinking about having Sasuke start dating Tayuya, since I like to mix and match, let me know what you would think about this pairing, and tell me if you have any ideas on who I should hook the rest of the guys with. I'll update after I get the rest of my stories updated. Read and Review.


	10. Always the Hard Way

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_A/N_ Like I said earlier, Sakura and the harem is nonnegotiable. And for the Sasuke/Tayuya coupling, not going to happen since people tend to prefer Naruto, but I'll probably hook her up with Kiba, since they aren't that much different personality wise. Who should be with Sasuke? And what's the name of that one girl with the bees? I was thinking of hooking her up with Shino.

_Story_

'Was it worth throwing someone you actually had away for someone that only had it in your dreams?' Was among things running trough Sakura's head, and she really felt bad for her choices involving Naruto. The ones she done to him when they were only children really would be child's play because back then, she was too young to know any better, or at least that would have been a good excuse. Yet as the years gone by, most would start to learn about the difference between good and bad already, start to realize how in their past, the things that they thought were good was really a bad thing and vice versa.

And now Sakura realized that the one who has never truly grown up was her, not Naruto. Naruto was able to take off that mask of his for good and showed everybody how wrong they were about him, proving that their opinion about him and the kyubi were dead wrong. She on the other hand proved it in reverse, instead of getting over her crush and moving on by enjoying a nice happy life with Naruto, she destroys the heart of one just to pursue a relationship with a boy that was never meant to be ever.

A loud laughter rang out and she looked up to be greeted by Konoha's latest and unexpected couple, Iruka Umino and Kurenai Yuhi. The only thing people knew about how they got together, it was from one of those thanks to the kid starts. Little Asuma, the child Kurenai gave birth to after the death of Asuma, her lover, was making a scene in public when Iruka happened to be nearby and calmed the boy. After that, one looked and something clicked, although they both agreed to take things slow due to how Kurenai is still trying to let go of the past.

Right now they were enjoying a nice night together while Shikamaru was 'talked' into babysitting Little Asuma, with a little 'convincing' from his mother, Yoshino, who was sporting a kunai at the time.

"I don't understand why Yoshino would threaten Shikamaru with a kunai instead of a frying pan like most of the women would do." Kurenai said while laughing, remembering that look Shikamaru's face "Isn't that a little bit extreme?"

"Only if you're a man from the Nara clan." Iruka said, while controlling his own laughter, "Because of the fact that the Nara are, as Naruto would put it, a bunch of lazy asses, then a frying pan would just be doing them a favor since they would look for any excuse to slack off, so it's better for the women to remind the men what they might find missing when they wake up from their naps."

Kurenai was laughing hard at the thought of the ever lazy Shikamaru actually being motivated to do something through fear. Her smile disappeared completely when she noticed a very down Sakura, "What's wrong Sakura?" She asked the younger woman.

Sakura broke down on the spot and started to tell them everything that has happened that day, from the Team 7 get together to Sasuke calling it quits with her.

Meanwhile, outside the second floor window, the so called super pervert is on a tree branch, watching his student get ready to provide him with enough material to complete an entire volume of books, if the blood coming out of his nose and reaching all the way to the ground was any indication of how good the show was.

Right now he was really hoping he don't get caught by anyone, especially Naruto, since he'll be going through what would feel like the eleven gates of hell, each one containing the wrath of a different woman, more then capable of doing things that Tsunade could only dream of doing to him.

A loud ***whack*** was heard. He turned to see a sword planted at the tree end of the branch. He looked back to notice that a kunai and senbon needle were sticking threw it. He couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat because he knew he was busted. Just as soon as he felt the branch starting to give from under his weight, "Oh shit." Being the only thing said before crashing hard into the ground below him.

When he started to recover slightly, his eyes went wide as he heard three loud growls. He looked to be greeted by the Haimaru Brothers, and they didn't look too pleased by what he was doing to their partner. Like most people who get caught up in this kind of situation, the only thing that he could say was "Nice Doggy." Before the dogs decided to unleash their own brand of justice.

Back with the three, who were walking past the Namikaze Compound, after Sakura finished explaining everything. "Wow, I can say that I don't blame Sasuke for what he did." Iruka said, "And to tell you the truth, I wanted to hunt you down ever since that day when you decided to dump Naruto for Sasuke."

"Plus most of the village thanks to the gossip Ino has spread since that day." Kurenai said, "Although Naruto made sure that nobody went as far as to give you the same treatment you and the rest of the village gave him since the day he was born."

"Wait, I thought everybody changed after the Pein invasion?" Sakura said.

Iruka sighed at this, "It takes longer for some to bury the hatchet then others," He explains "Especially those who choose to stay in the past."

They stopped just as they watched a beaten up Jiraiya leaping over the main gate, with the Haimaru brothers stopping at the other side, with pieces of the Sannin's clothing in their mouth, "Damn dogs." He said between breaths.

"You know, maybe you should consider giving up on your research if you're going to keep trying to get yourself killed." Iruka said.

"What, and give up the spotlight?" Jiraiya said, with a smile, only to drop it when he spotted Sakura, "Oh, it's the heart destroyer."

This was new to her, "I thought you never got this angry with anybody." Sakura said.

"When it comes to the well being of my godson, then damn right I'll be this angry." Jiraiya said, "Because of all the people that have harmed Naruto, you always seem to do the most damage, both inside and out." He then walked up to her, with enough killer intent to scare the dogs away, "And you should be grateful that I don't decide to summon Gamabunta here right now because he is just as close to the kid as I am." He then walked off, deciding that he could use a drink right about now.

Sakura couldn't help but feel even lower then before, "Is everybody going to be like that around me?" She asked, "Am I going to have to go through the same thing Naruto grew up with?"

"Nowhere near what Naruto went through." Iruka said, "What you're going through is completely opposite, more like what the villagers and the council are going through now that Naruto is gaining their respect."

"How do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Iruka smacked himself in the head, "And to think you had so much potential intelligence wise." He said, finding it amazing on how somebody so smart could be so stupid.

Kurenai decided to step in, "The treatment you're describing is one based on the choices you've made in the past finally giving you the consequences you deserved if those choices are more selfish then selfless." She explained, "Naruto never had a choice in how he was treated because it was made the day he was born, when the Yondaime decided to place a demon into his own son."

"You need to remember Sakura that what Naruto had to grow up with was both painful and risky because of the fact that if Naruto was damaged beyond repair, those who were attacking him run the risk of giving the Kyubi the perfect chance to break out and wreck havoc again, especially if it has grown attached to Naruto." Iruka explained, "Plus the other risks involve the council getting their wish into Naruto into some kind of weapon just like Suna tried to do with Gaara."

Sakura forgot all about those things, and she can't figure out why she did because they were the things that helped her decide on dating Naruto in the first place, not out of pity or sympathy, but rather because she was drawn to him for his ability to never lose himself to his grief from how badly his life started out. It was when she started to remember why she liked Sasuke in the first place, it was just so she could fit in, or at least one of the main reasons, another being that like Naruto, she was constantly picked on, but only due to the size of her forehead.

More then once, she can recall Naruto coming to her rescue, getting the bullies to go away, and her parents were among the very small few to actually treat him like a person, the rest being mostly ninja families, while the rest of the families started to attack the blonde because he had the nerve to stand up to their kids. It wasn't until she met Ino was when she started down the path she was on, from worrying about her image to becoming the fan girl that is more then capable of destroying everything she has just to get what she wants at the end.

"I really blew it bad with Naruto, didn't I?" Sakura asked, although the answer itself was pretty obvious.

"Not just Naruto, Sasuke as well." Iruka said.

"I agree," Kurenai said, "Its terrible enough that you would dump a good person for a blind love, it's even worse when you decide to keep the other in the dark for as long as possible because you don't want to take responsibility for your actions."

"I know, and now I need to make it up to Naruto." Sakura said, "Even become his friend again."

"Or to at least become one of his fiancés right?" Kurenai said, causing the girl to blush at this, "Then you're really going to have your work cut out for you."

"Especially since you decided to do to Naruto what you always used to do before the academy." Iruka said, "And if Naruto was more then capable of defending himself against you, then it means that he has already cut all ties with you, just like you cut off all ties with him when you ended your relationship."

"And if I really want to prove to Naruto that I want to get back together with him, I'll have to really earn his trust again." Sakura said.

All of a sudden, loud voices could be heard from the compound, "Quick, somebody grab her before it's too late!"

"Oh come on, he still has a little more in him!"

"Somebody hogtie her before she can knock him out completely!"

"Hinata, would you hurry up and gentle fist Karin's ass already!"

'And you'll have to get past them as well.' Inner Sakura said.

'I'll do whatever it takes.' Sakura said back, 'Even risk an arm and a leg.'

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it isn't much, but hey, better then nothing. Next chapter is going to be a next day, with a little bit of Ami bashing in the process. Read and Review.


	11. Making Plans

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was now the next morning at the Namikaze Compound and right now the women were busy trying to help out an extremely tired Naruto get through breakfast. Right now, even though Naruto had enough energy to satisfy the rest of them, they were still worried because they weren't able to get Karin away from him, who was still tied with chains and anything available on the bedroom wall.

After fining the last bite of breakfast made by Ayame, which was just a basic egg and bacon meal, (What, you were expecting ramen?) Naruto decided to say the thing that he hoped won't cause his death since it was hard to tell if the Kyubi was going to recover anytime soon. "Ladies, I'm going to take tonight off from our nightly fun." He said, "Right now, after I'm done getting the results back from the Hokage about Karin, I'm just going to spend some time with the guys and go straight to sleep tonight."

While the women were sad by that statement, "We understand Naruto." Ino said, "Since Karin was too much for both you and the kyubi, and she was a handful to contain, we won't try to seduce you tonight."

"And any new women who want to join, we'll just use tonight to get to know each other." Hinata said.

"And probably get a few plans going on how we are going to do things around this place." Hana said, "Because besides cooking and sex," causing everybody to go red at the memories, "We need to figure out how we're going to fit in training, free time and all that stuff if we're going to live here together."

"We can work on all that tonight, with any new girls that show up." Naruto said, "Right now why don't the rest of you spend some time with family and friends while we still can." Just as soon as he started to get onto his feet, he felt energy returning to his body, chakra included, "About time you woke up, fuzzass."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your comments to yourself, blondie." Kyubi said, ""So did I hear right? You just plan on going straight to sleep tonight?"

"You got it." Naruto said.

After getting a good look at Naruto's memories from last night, "Usually I try to contradict you on something like this, but I won't blame you on this choice." Kyubi said, "Now if you would excuse me, I have some stretching to do."

When Naruto looked back at his fiancés, "Kyubi is now awake." He said, "Make sure to untie Karin before you leave."

"We will." Kin said. Just as soon as she heard the door close, "But you didn't say when." She said with an evil smirk.

Forgetting one little detail, "I mean right before you leave as in after you're all done with breakfast!" Naruto shouted from a distance.

"You forgot how strong his senses are, didn't you?" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Yes, and if you excuse me, I better go untie little miss walking sex drive." Kin said.

"I'll go help." Amaru said, while following the brunette.

"I'll help Ayame with the dishes." Hinata said, while gathering up some of the dishes.

Ino looked to notice that she was with the newbies, "Well, looks like I'm stuck playing tour guide." She said, while facing Tenten, Yugao and Hana, "Come on, I'll show you what the compound looks like during the day time."

In the shopping district, Sasuke was just walking around, minding his own business when he encountered Shino and Suzumebachi, one of Konoha's least surprising couple checking out some of the produce. "Hey Shino, Suzumebachi, how are things going for you two?"

"Fine." Shino answered.

"Oh don't pay any attention to Mr. Sunshine here, he always seem to have a bug up his ass." Suzumebachi said, before turning to face her boyfriend, "Although that would be more of a fact then a statement now, wouldn't it?"

Sasuke decided to change the subject because the last person to tick off would be an Aburame because you never know where a bug might be located on, or disturbingly, in. "Anyway, I've ran into Naruto and he wants to invite you and the rest of the guys for a guys day out." He said, "Care to join us?"

Shino just gave Suzumebachi a look, who gave him a small yes in return, "Sure, it's been awhile since we've been together." He said, "I'll make sure to go tell Kiba, if his mother hasn't maimed him completely yet."

"Okay, I'll go find some more of the guys." Sasuke said, "And he also wants to include as many of the senseis as possible."

"Where is Naruto now?" Shino asked.

"He had some things to do with the Hokage and then he's going to join us whenever he's done." Sasuke said, "And it's something personal, so he didn't tell me much, and he asked that I keep silent about it."

Shino gave a small nod as Sasuke left towards his next target. Suzumebachi on the other hand, "You are never one to pry out loud are you?" She asked, knowing full well how Shino tends to use his bugs.

Shino just walks off without saying a single word, giving Suzumebachi a reason to unleash her bees on his silent ass.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was going over some paperwork when a loud knock came on her door. "Come." She called out. When she looked up to noticed Naruto walked in, mostly energized, "I'm guessing the kyubi finally woke up."

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon." Naruto said, "And we both agreed to give it a break tonight and go straight to sleep, which would disappoint that prevent a great deal."

Even though she knew that she had some making up to do with Jiraiya on her treatment towards him in the past, "You mean that pervert was crazy enough to his research on his own godson?" Tsunade said, thinking about ways to maim the bum, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, will, considering how much abuse he went through, from having his notebook and the branch he was on destroyed by three of my fiancés weapons to getting mauled by the triplets, he's either going to have to find someplace else to do his research because it's becoming dangerous doing it at my place." Naruto said causing Tsunade to give a large laugh at how much abuse the man has put himself through, "Anyway, what were you able to find out about Karin?"

This was enough to cause Tsunade to turn serious on the spot, "As it turns out, her libido is connected to her ability, which from what I can determine, is a bloodline ability." Tsunade said, "Although I would have to send word to the other villages and see if any of them have heard of any clans with Karin's, while I do a little of my own."

"So what you're saying is that it's natural?" Naruto asked. When he received a nod in return, "Damn, I was hoping it was Orochimaru's doing, and something that can be undone."

"Yeah, well we can't win them all." Tsunade said, "Anyway, while I'm busy trying to get some information about Karin's family history, you should start getting to work on creating a seal that would help her with that girl, and if you need it, I can give you a scroll on medical seals."

"I'll consider it when I have the time." Naruto said, "And unless there's anything else, I'm going to spend the day with the guys."

"No, that's it for now." Tsunade said, "I'll let you enjoy your freedom while you can."

"Har-de-har-har." Was Naruto's only reply, before he left the office.

At the Haruno house, Sakura was having a silent breakfast, which didn't go unnoticed by her parents. The one thing that San and Rozu know about their daughter is some of their moods, although they became more cautious when she started her training with Tsunade. Rozu was the first to speak, "Honey, what's wrong, did something bad happen to you last night?" She asked, "Something perhaps between you and your team?"

This caused Sakura to flinch a little, something they knew meant only one thing, "What did you do now?" San asked, knowing that whenever his daughter flinches, it means something bad has happen and she is feeling guilty about whatever she has done.

Sakura knew that word is bound to get out eventually, and no matter whose mouth it came out of, it still sounds terrible. She told them everything, from the real reason why she and Naruto broke up, to what happened at the sushi restaurant and finally to where Sasuke decided to end the relationship. "And after talking to Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei last night, and a dangerous threat from Jiraiya, I realized that what I have done is inexcusable and what I have missed out on just because I refused to let go of the past completely."

Both parents gave a small sigh, "At any other time, Sakura, we would be giving you some advice on how to fix a problem." San said, "This time you are on your own."

Rozu nodded her head at this, "I know I'm not the best example on this, especially since I've tried everything I could to keep you away from Naruto when you were children, but I'm in total agreement with your father." She said, "After getting to know Naruto a little bit better, I know now that most of us were wrong about him, and what you did was more damaging then any of the things the village has done to him."

"I know, and if I want to have another chance at Naruto's heart, I'll have to convince the rest of his fiancés that I'm will to do what it takes to make it up to everybody." Sakura said, "And I'm not sure what to do."

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for it being late, life was happening and sorry for it being short, the next chapter should make up for it because I'm just going to focus on Naruto, the fiancés and the rest of group so that way they have some decent time in the spotlight, with very little romance involved. If anybody has a suggestion on how to do the trials for Sakura, then let me know, just make sure that it's not too perverted or bloody, I'm going to do a trial involving each girl individually. Read and Review.


	12. Eventful Break

**TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okay, I'm going to post a little reminder on Naruto's harem list, and I'm going to throw in a mini-harem for Konohamaru, plus a list of working and possible relationships that I want to get your opinion on.

Naruto-with him now

Ino

Hinata

Kin

Ayame

Amaru

Karin

Hana

Tenten

Yugao

Naruto-still to come

Anko

Temari

Shion

Koyuki

Sakura

Konohamaru

Moegi

Hanabi

Kaede

Current Pairings

Shino/Suzumebachi

Kakashi/Suzume

Jiraiya/Tsunade

Ibiki/Shizune

Iruka/Kurenai

Possible pairings

Sasuke/Guren

Kiba/Tayuya

Lee/Yakumo

Neji/Samui

Willing to listen to other pairings, as long as they're straight and the gap between ages isn't so great.

Now on with the story.

Naruto was just stepping out of the tower, getting ready to head towards the location he was planning to meet with the guys until he heard someone running towards him. He turned around to see an out of breath Shizune running towards him. "You've been a jonin for how many years now and still don't know how to use the body flicker technique?" He asked.

"Oh shut up, you're not the one who has to be the one to tell the Hokage to act her age." Shizune said between breathes.

"No, but I do have to be the one to save one un-encourage able perverts ass whenever he gets busted." Naruto countered.

"Point taken." Shizune said, fully recovered, "Anyway, the Hokage just remembered that she has something for you that were supposed to be crucially important."

Naruto gave a small sigh, "Too bad that seal can't make her mind match how old she is trying to look." He said, just as the two started to walk back into the tower.

"And her maturity." Shizune said.

"You're one to talk." Naruto countered, "Considering how you got Ibiki to show up to work in a big dress w/makeup, I never thought I could hear so much laughter coming from the TI headquarters."

"What, I thought just maybe they might freak out faster if he dressed like a woman." Shizune said, despite the embarrassing blush that was on her face, "You know, one of those scar them for life deals."

"Yeah, but how were supposed to know that Anko would just so happen to have a camera with her." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, around the same time Naruto was called back, down at the barbeque pit, there sat the all the guys Naruto asked to join him for a guy's day out. This consisted of Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Choji, Choza, a mangled looking Kiba, Shino, Shibi, Inochi, Neji, Ibiki, and surprisingly enough, Hiashi himself.

Konohamaru and Udon are there as well, considered the plebes of the group, this was Naruto's idea of giving them the chance to enjoy the chance to hang out with the guys, or any other friends while they can, especially if they end up in a relationship. Or in Konohamaru's case, to enjoy his freedom while he can since he now falls under the CRA now.

"So tell me Hiashi, why the sudden change in personality?" Inochi asked his friend and fellow clan head, "As I recall, every time we asked, we get shot down, even when Minato became Hokage."

Hiashi gave a small sigh, "Mainly because I didn't trust my council enough to leave them alone with my wife and firstborn because they were just as conniving as the main." He said, "Especially when Minato died and it became known what was done to Naruto, the council decided to make a move to compete with the Uchiha clan to become the most powerful."

"Don't remind me." Sasuke said, "Those were some of the worse times of my life, because my father was too busy turning me into another prodigy, like Itachi. In some ways, the only people to treat me kindly enough to let me have a childhood were my mother and Itachi."

"Yeah, when Minato-sensei sacrificed his life that day, everything went downhill." Kakashi said, while still reading his prized book, "Especially when the council got out of control."

A loud "SAY WHAT!" Could be heard throughout most of Fire Country, and everybody knew right away who that voice belonged to.

This was when Jiraiya walked in, "Sounds like the brat found out about his latest brides waiting for him outside of the village." He said, before joining the others. When he noticed Hiashi there, he crossed his fingers and checked to see if it was a genjutsu. When proven that the man was real, "Oh, so it isn't my eyes playing tricks on me."

This caused most of the group to laugh at that, with Hiashi looking more embarrassed. Deciding to help his uncle out, "What do you mean by outside of the village, Lord Jiraiya?" He asked.

"Well, I guess some girls were wanting to move here and get to become a part of our young stud's pack of wives and their countries decided to make it as beneficial to them by making it into a somewhat political marriage so to speak." Jiraiya explained.

"This reminds me that while I was digging through my personal archives, and found something that I just about forgot about." Hiashi started to say until a loud . . .

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GET ME NEUTERED?!"

Hiashi continued on, "Anyway, when Minato and I found out the gender of our children, we agreed upon an arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata."

"I bet that would give the council a heart attack." Neji said.

"Oh it did." Hiashi said, "Although looking at it brought back both happy and painful memories."

While getting confused looks from most of the men, Jiraiya and Kakashi knew right away what he was talking about, "Kushina wasn't too pleased about that, was she?" Jiraiya said, knowing about his friend's temper.

"Yes, one minute I was about to explaining it, the next thing I know, the main door explodes and there she was, clubbing everything in sight." Hiashi said.

"Wait, you mean she clubbed you and Minato for making an arrange marriage?" Shikaku asked.

"Actually, she was using Minato as a club." Hiashi said, causing every male there to go wide eyed at that, "That is one of the reasons why Minato showed up to the office looking like he got struck down by a harsh hurricane."

Jiraiya gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah, that's Kushina alright." He said, "One time, while she was training with Tsunade, when her weapon was knocked out of her hand, Kushina threw the first thing she could get her hand on and Minato just happened to be within her reached."

This got the group to shiver at that, "I was there when it happened." Kakashi said, "It became even more painful when Lady Tsunade countered with one of her kicks and sent him flying over the forest, all the way to the top of the Hokage Monument."

Now their eyes were just about to explode from their sockets, yet they decided to end it there. "So any idea how much longer until Naruto shows up." Shino asked, still finding it hard to believe that a man who can take out entire armies on his own, yet can be pounded to a bloody pulp by his own spouse.

"He just came in the door." Was the reply from the mentioned person, as he took a seat between Sasuke and Kakashi, "Right now hoping I can survive the night."

"Why, because somebody threw in some new future wives your way without asking you?" Kiba asked, wanting to get somewhat even for the beating he got yesterday.

"No, it's what do I tell my current fiancés and getting to walk away 100% male." Naruto said, "Especially considering what each one can do, especially when one of them is ANBU."

While every male shivered/paled at that thought, "Anyway, how about we order up some food." Choza said, diverting their attention from such scary thoughts.

Over at the dango stand, four friends were having a little girl talk, which the main topic was on relationships. Kurenai started first by talking about Iruka and how good he is with little Asuma. She even started doing the whole mother routine by showing them pictures, getting awe's from Hana and Yugao, while Anko gave a mental one to help maintain her image.

When the pictures were being put away, "So when I've seen you two come in, you were pretty much glowing and limping, I take it you both had a wild night last night?" Anko asked.

The pair blushed from head to toe. Even though they were used to Anko's forwardness, yet this time, they knew what were happened when they explained it to her.

Back with the guys, who were just sitting and laughing, until Naruto felt a strong shiver go down his spine. Shikamaru, being the observant genius that he is, "Something wrong, Naruto?" He asked, getting everybody's attention.

Naruto shook his head to help clear his thoughts, "I think I just gained another fiancé." He said, while taking a bite out of his brisket.

"What makes you say that, Naruto?" Lee asked.

A loud "YOU'RE KIDDING! WHERE DO I SIGN UP?!" was heard.

When everybody with in a 20-mile radius went wide eye at that, especially those who recognize that voice, "Does that answer your question?" Naruto shot back.

Here is the latest update. The next chapter will focus on the girls and their time in the village, as well as Naruto's departure, which I'm still working out the details. Sorry for the long wait, and right now I should be back in the routine again. Read and Review.


	13. Growing and Growing

TRUE LOVE FIXES ALL BROKEN HEARTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okay, I'm going to post a little reminder on Naruto's harem list, and I'm going to throw in a mini-harem for Konohamaru, plus a list of working and possible relationships that I want to get your opinion on.

Naruto-with him now

Ino

Hinata

Kin

Ayame

Amaru

Karin

Hana

Tenten

Yugao

Anko

Naruto-still to come

Temari

Shion

Koyuki

Shizuka

Sakura

Konohamaru

Moegi

Hanabi

Kaede

Current Pairings

Shino/Suzumebachi

Kakashi/Suzume

Jiraiya/Tsunade

Ibiki/Shizune

Iruka/Kurenai

Sasuke/Guren

Kiba/Samui

Neji/Tayuya

Gaara/Matsuri

Possible Pairings

Lee/Yakumo

Chouji/Kurotsuchi

Shikamaru/Isaribi

Gai/?

Kankuro/?

Udon/?

Anybody wants to know why pair Chouji with Kurotsuchi, well since she is considered an egotistical, selfish brat due to her grandfather, who better to knock her down a few pegs then Choji, especially if by some chance she uses the one word that nobody is brave enough to use on an Akimichi.

_Last chapter_

_Naruto shook his head to help clear his thoughts, "I think I just gained another fiancé." He said, while taking a bite out of his brisket._

_"What makes you say that, Naruto?" Lee asked._

_A loud "YOU'RE KIDDING! WHERE DO I SIGN UP?!" was heard._

_When everybody with in a 20-mile radius went wide eye at that, especially those who recognize that voice, "Does that answer your question?" Naruto shot back._

_This chapter_

The next thing anybody knew, the door at the entrance flew opened, nearly punching through the wall, revealing Anko with a big grin on her face, with her three best friends right behind her looking a little embarrassed, especially Yugao and Hana who gave her the info. She walked over towards her target and when reached, bent over to give him a good view of her asset, and everyone a good view of her ass.

"So little boy, a little dog and cat told me that you put a wild stallion to shame." Anko said, causing Naruto to blush a red that would make Hinata jealous, Yugao and Hana's bodies to become just as red, and a big sweat drop to appear on the rest of the guys at the table, except of course Jiraiya, "And I'm here to tell you that I want in."

While most of the people were shocked at this, except the people who know her well enough, Naruto was the most shocked, yet the prankster inside of him helped him get the last word in, "Sure, I might consider it, but you would have to get the girls agreement to let you join as well because they are going to become my family." He said, "Plus I have two conditions that you have to follow."

Seeing Naruto give her a grin that puts hers to shame, and yet not one to resist a challenge, "And what would they be." Anko said, while trying to get a rise, literally, from him by rubbing her finger against any bare skin available.

Feeling a small shiver going down his spine, yet managing to keep his poker face up, "Okay, first of all, you horny little snake, I'm the alpha in the family which means what I say goes." Naruto said, while returning the favor, which is having a stronger effect on her due to her wardrobe, considering the smell emanating from between her legs that caught the attention of those with a strong sense of smell. When his hand got to between her breasts, "Second, in my family, you'll have to throw that mask you're wearing away and show us your true self."

What happened next caught everybody by surprise by grabbing her shirt on her chest and pulled her into a searing kiss causing Anko's eyes to grow huge before they started to roll back into her skull. Except for Ibiki and Anko's best friends, every man had their eyes open and their jaws hanging down towards the ground, except for Kakashi whose mask is keeping his jaw hanging, at the fact the blonde might get away with pulling off such a stunt on the crazy woman. Ibiki was just chuckling because he knows that Anko is going to become more interesting from now on.

The girls on the other hand were blushing up a storm, especially considering the fact that Anko's legs were getting to give from the intensity of the kiss itself. Naruto opened his eyes and looked in the direction Kurenai and his two rookie fiancés are standing. He quickly gave them a quick wave of his hand, indicating that they better get ready to catch her. When Hana and Yugao started walking towards them, it wasn't hard to tell that they were affected considering that they were keeping their legs slightly tight, no matter how wobbly they were. When they got into range, Naruto released Anko, who fell backwards into the hands of her soon to be harem sisters.

"Okay, you two can take her to the compound to recover." Naruto said, getting a nod from the two blushing women, "Oh and Yugao you might want to start packing tonight because you, me and Hinata are going to be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yes Naruto." Yugao said her mind too fried to think straight.

When the four girls left, the door slammed closed, snapping people out of there stupor and back to what they doing originally, except for a certain table. Naruto looked towards his friends; the single ones looked a little gob smacked, while the ones that have girlfriends had rain clouds over their heads, knowing full well that once word spreads about Naruto, that they will not be hearing the end of it any time soon. Hiashi kept a straight face because he is a widower. The only thing that Naruto could say to them was "What?"

_With Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kin, same time as the boys_

The girls are at the bakery that makes Hinata's favorite cinnamon buns, where while Hinata is enjoying her treat, the girls decided to try different things. Ino is having an angel food cake, Tenten was interested in a chocolate cream pie and Kin had to have half a dozen cream puffs. Right now they were engaged in a little girl talk (A/N which I have absolutely no experience in).

This is when one of Naruto's shadow clones came walking in, "Hey girls," Getting their attention, "Boss wanted me to tell Hinata that when you get home, you need to pack up for a long trip outside the village, everything well be explained when everybody returns home."

Hinata nodded her head at this, "Okay, I will." She said, icing still around her mouth.

Just as he was about to dispel himself, "Oh, and before I forget, Anko wants to join and is at the compound, so when you get the chance, feel free to give her your evaluation." The clone said. Before he could try again, he was interrupted.

"Excuse me; you're one of Naruto's clones, right?" Sakura said. She walked in just as the clone delivered his messages. When receiving a nod, "Can you relay a message to Naruto for me?" The clone looked like it was being cautious, "I want to have a quick talk with Naruto before he leaves, and I have some things that I want to get off my chest."

"You mean besides your clothes?" The clone asked quickly before dispelling itself. Sakura's fist went straight through the smoke.

The girls gave a little giggle at this before they got serious again, "Why do you want to talk to Naruto, Sakura?" Kin asked, "You still aren't out for blood because Sasuke broke up with you, are you?"

Sakura looked down towards the ground, a look on her face that Ino hasn't seen in a long time, one of guilt and regret, "No, actually I wanted to apologize to him for not only breaking his heart for a worthless crush," She said, with tears threatening to leak through, "And also to apologize for lying to the both of us, especially what Sasuke told me when he told me that he was through with a false relationship."

"What do you mean by lying to the both of you?" Tenten asked.

Sakura gave a small sigh, "Do you remember team placement day?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata, since they were a part of the same class.

Hinata nodded her head, not entirely sure where the pink-haired girl was going with this. Ino on the other hand did since her team was there during the switch, "Wait, you mean to tell us that you just found out that was Naruto henged as Sasuke during lunch?" Her hands quickly jumped to her mouth, realizing she just did what Naruto used to known for, shooting their mouths off before thinking it through.

Sakura's head shot up after hearing that question, "Wait, you knew all along?" She asked, her fingers twitching towards becoming a fist.

The girls looked at each other before Kin decided to answer, "Actually Sakura, I think you're the only person in the entire village who didn't know. "

"You mean not once you suspected that the first Sasuke was a fake?" Tenten asked.

This was when Inner Sakura kicked in, "Yeah, think about it, why would Sasuke be nice in the first place? Plus why would he have asked you about Naruto since all he cared more about was to gain power to kill his brother." She said, then another guilt trip hit her, "And what we said about Naruto as our answer."

Sakura felt more guilt, "Actually I did find it curious, and I just ignored the possibility that it was Naruto up to his tricks," She said, while gripping her dress, "And I pretty much called him a worthless dead last that kept getting in my way towards true love."

While Hinata, Kin and Tenten were giving Sakura the evil eye, Ino on the other hand had a similar, guilty look on Sakura's, "You gave him the fan girl answer, didn't you?" She asked, mainly because she was in the same boat as her. When she got a nod, "As much as I want to, I can't entirely place all of the blame on you since I probably would have done the same thing." She said, "Now I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if we were placed on different teams."

Sakura couldn't help but wonder the same thing. If she was on a different team, would she have been devoted to gaining Sasuke's affection or would she actually grown up fast enough to know the difference between a fan-girl's crush and true, honest to god, endless love.

The three girls simmered down their anger, knowing that part of the past is a touchy subject for Ino, not only what she was, but how she acted towards everyone wasn't much different from the rest of that pathetic fan club. Deciding that they had have enough of the gloomy air, "So Sakura, what are you eating?" Kin asked, with an honest smile. The rest of the fiancés grinned at this.

Sakura smiled at this as well, "I'll give the strawberry shortcake a try." She said, deciding to make the effort towards a brighter future.

_With Ayame, Amaru and Karin, same deal_

The trio of girls is enjoying a nice little dip at the hot springs. A nice soak was always nice for the girls, especially after a nice nightlong romp with Naruto, to sooth their still aching pelvis.

"Man this so nice." Amaru said.

"I know," Ayame said, "Just a chance to soak up after last night's activities."

"Yeah, no kidding." Karin said, "I'm still aching from all that pounding that went on between my legs."

This caused the two to blush, as well as Suzume and the Ino-Shika-Cho wives, who just so happened to walk in at that particular moment.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk." Amaru countered, "If we didn't hogtie your sorry ass, most of girls would never get a chance to enjoy the experience."

And from that moment on, Naruto was considered every girls dreams, and every guy's nightmare, due to what was shared at the springs.

_Hokage's Office – 1 hour later_

Tsunade has just finished up the paperwork for god knows how long until it reappears. Right now she was getting ready to break out the booze when Naruto appeared in an exploding ice crystal, with some snow as an aftereffect. "You wanted to see me **again** lady?" He said, with a bit of an annoyed edge.

While the ANBU in the room didn't like the way the blonde spoke, they didn't respond to it due to three reasons: One. Naruto would be more than capable to take them down since he learned his father's techniques, as well as an almost perfect fusion with the kyubi; two Tsunade would punch them through the wall and towards the hospital if they harmed a single hair on him; and three, since Yugao is one of his fiancés, and if Anko becomes the next, then there are fates far worse than death if somebody were to really piss them off.

Tsunade's right brow was twitching, while Shizune came running in, yet she can't hold it against him since being called to the Hokage's office three times in a row, on the same day, would make her pissed off too. Forget that, she would have knocked her sensei into next week without a moment's hesitation. "Yes Naruto, as I'm sure what shark has told you, I have some things to tell you, and I want to make sure you have everything ready when you leave." She said.

"Yeah, and hopefully you're sober enough to remember everything, granny." Naruto said, causing a vein to appear on her head and everyone else in the room to hide a chuckle/giggle, "And don't forget, when I do have kids, they will call you grandma." When he seen the eldest blonde's head fall forward, with depressed waves, causing a big sweat drop to appear everywhere, especially the pictures of the past kages, "But hey, that also means that they get to call Jiraiya grandpa."

This definitely got her to laugh out loud, especially while picturing the look on that pervert's face when even he has to admit that he is no longer as young as he claims to be.

_Namikaze Compound, night time_

The group is in the living room, after a nice dinner made by both Ayame and Hinata, which helped give Anko one more reason to stay, especially the dango. The one thing that surprised everyone in the house, especially her friends, was that Anko was more timid, not Hinata timid which would be a feat in itself, more feminine and less creepy.

During the meal, everyone told them about their day. Ino told Naruto about Sakura starting on her own path of redemption. The girls laughed about Hiashi's and Neji's response when they found out how Hanabi got interested in joining Konohamaru's harem, which was the boy was dumb enough to use the Thousand Years of Pain on her, and which both pissed the girl off, and yet also, crazy enough, made her want to jump his bones.

When Naruto's kiss to Anko was mentioned, as well as the intensity, the blush on the girls' faces and the way they were sitting, there would be very little sleep going on inside that mansion, considering the fact that Hinata had to numb Karin's joints so she don't try to rape the boy on the spot.

Right now Naruto was keeping a strong front because of what he has to say, and getting ready for anything that could be considered violent. "Okay, I know you are wondering what it is that I'm going to say, especially Hinata and Yugao, so please listen to me completely before you pass judgment." When he received nods, "Okay, I'll be leaving the village for probably a month or two to pick up four new finances for our growing family." He quickly raised his hand to keep them from talking, "Don't worry, I know them already and some of you might know one or two of them. Although I guess from the sounds of things, while they do want to marry me, the council of each of their location decided to make it a chance to turn it into a political marriage."

"So who are they Naruto?" Kin asked, while they were all relieved that at least they know the girls, instead of having a bunch of daughters from the council who would try to not only destroy the clans from the inside-out, also to take control for their gain, especially those who still have a chip over their shoulder since Minato came to office.

"Well, First, its Temari from Sand, I hope you're issues have been resolved Tenten," Naruto started off, getting a nod from said girl, which pretty much said no worries, "Then Shion from Demon Country, Koyuki Kazahana from Spring Country and Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village."

While the girls were processing the names, Naruto was busying bracing his ears by covering them with chakra. Kyubi sensed what his container was doing. After going through the name, and after recognizing one of them, quickly followed suit by covering his ears with his paws and all nine tails.

The loud screams heard threw out Fire Country was enough to indicate that they figured it out. "Wait, you mean Yukie Fujikaze, from the Princess Gale movies, is going to be joining us?" All of them yelled out at once. When they noticed Naruto winching a bit, even more so due to Kyubi having it worse, Naruto waved his hand in a motion that said to lower the volume down a bit. All of them blushed at this, and gave him a little apology.

"Yes, Koyuki is joining us, and Yukie is just a stage name, so please do me a favor and try to get to know her as a person first." Naruto said, "Because I'm pretty sure when word spreads about our engagement, all hell would really break loose." He then turned towards one of them, "Oh and Hana, maybe you should check on you dogs just to be safe."

Hana eyes shot wide, and jumped onto her feet. She ran up to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss, "Thanks Naruto." She said, her respect for him growing even more, especially as a Inuzuka, before running out the door.

"What was that about?" Amaru asked.

Anko decided to answer her, "Dogs have ten times stronger hearing then most humans that our little freak out might have done them more harm than Naruto here, especially since his senses are like Kyubi's." While some nodded at this, those with a bloodline, like Hinata and Ino, understood right away where she was going with this, "And since the dogs of the Inuzuka Clan are kind of like their lifeline, as well as their partners, then right now Hana is no good without them."

When Hana came back in, "So how are they?" Hinata asked.

"Oh they're fine, just a little shook up." Hana said, while heading out towards the kitchen, then a couple minutes later, came out with three prime sirloins fresh from the fridge, "Right now I think deserve a little pick-me-up for having to go through that."

When she completed her task, she came back and retook her seat. "Okay Naruto, before we got excited." Hana said.

Nodding his head at this, "Anyway, this is why I asked Hinata and Yugao to pack up because not only would I have somebody to represent you girls, also they each have their own uses." He explained, before he remembered something, "By the way Hinata, did you ever stop by your old compound and tell your family that you were going to be gone for a while?"

Hinata nodded her head at this, "Yes, although I can tell he was like any other father, not enjoying the fact that we would be taking our 'activities' on the road, but he seems to understand that there are some things that he can't control anymore." She said, getting the others to blush when she mentioned the activities, while envious because they get to break in the new girls.

"As I was saying," Naruto continued a slight blush on his cheeks, "Hinata is perfect when it comes to handling politics since she was raised to become a clan head, plus she would be the opposite of my approach to politics." The girls nodded their head at this, especially considering what he said was true, "And Yugao would make a beautiful bodyguard against any fan girls we encountered." Causing Yugao to become redder then Karin's hair, "Although you should dress up more like a jounin just to be safe, you know since it would be suspicious if somebody found out I was able to weaken an ANBU sexually, it would cause even more attention."

Now everyone else was redder then Karin's hair, and Yugao didn't like what Naruto said about keeping her ANBU identity a secret, yet understood the importance of keeping a low profile.

"Now for two more shockers." Naruto said, "First, looks like I might be marrying a cousin." When the girls gave him a look that said don't even joke about that, especially Hinata considering her clan's approach to keeping the bloodline pure, "No, I'm not joking, and as it turns out my mother is the biggest clue, as well as my last name." Anko, Hana and Yugao's eyes widened at this, considering that they did meet Kushina at one point in their lives, "I asked both Tsunade and Kyubi about things that bothered me, and as it turns out there are some key clues that help put things together. One, consider that both Mito Uzumaki and my mother were both redheads, and from what I'm told what they're known for, to the Kyubi's nightmare at least, they are known for their longevity and near infinite stamina."

Now all attention was on Karin, "That explains a whole lot." Ino said.

"Although her drive would put Mito and Kushina to shame." Kyubi said in Naruto's head.

"So what you're saying is that she's a sex addict?" Naruto asked.

"Putting it mildly, yeah kit." Kyubi said.

Just as the girls were grilling Karin, "Excuse me, I have one more announcement, and something I want to bring up." Naruto said, getting their attention back on him, "The Hokage decided to give me one more clan to restore, bringing the current count up to three," He stops for effect, "Which is also clan, the Senju Clan." While used to seeing Hinata doing it, ***THUD!*** Tenten was a different story, especially how much she worships Tsunade. "Somehow, I never seen that part coming, did you?"

Everyone shook their heads, "Not really, although not surprising." Amaru said.

"Anko, don't stick your kunai between her legs." Hana shouted out, causing the unconscious girl to jump awake, putting her hands on her crotch to protect it, "I was wondering if that would work."

After realizing that she's been had, yet decided to let it go for now. "So Naruto, were you serious about the Senju clan being your responsibility?" Tenten asked, while hoping it wasn't a dream

"Yes and if you faint again, then your last name won't become Senju." Naruto said, definitely the girl's attention on this, "And the sad thing is, when there was just two clans, when we get back with the new girls, it would have been an even split, but now that there's three, we will be short one for an even split."

While most of the girls were thinking of a suggestion, Ino and Hinata knew a girl that Naruto might have in mind, but won't say it out loud. "Naruto, you're not by any chance wishing for Sakura to fill in that last spot, now are you?" Ino asked.

While most of girls looked shock, the exception being the ones who talked to her earlier that day, Naruto only gave a small sigh, "Yeah, but the thing is I'm still having conflicted emotions about her. On one side, I'm still feeling the effects of what she did, yet on the other, my heart just won't let me let her go." Naruto said, "And right now I don't want to do anything unless you are all in with me on this."

The girls looked at each other, before standing up, "Excuse us." Ino said, before they all left the room to have a discussion amongst themselves. Naruto just sat in a nearby recliner, giving his fiancés a chance for a little girl talk. When they came back out, Ino being the representative again, "Okay, if you're willing to give her one last chance, and if she decides not to waste it, then we will too."

"Actually, I was thinking maybe before we try to fully accept her in, that we put her threw into an improvised gauntlet." Naruto said, "This time I don't want to have what she done to go unpunished, that what she does will affect all of us." Everyone agreed to this, making sure Sakura learns from the start on what it takes to join a big family, although Anko had a sadistic look on her face, "And I don't want any maiming or anything close to death." Naruto said, fizzling out what she was thinking.

"And what was it that you want to talk to us about, Naruto?" Hana said.

"While we're gone, I want you all to come up with a bit of a training regiment, not a total, just something to keep us in the game." He said, "While the sex is physically challenging enough, unfortunately not so good on the battlefield," This caused the girls to blush, especially Anko from anticipation for her first time, "And I want to give Ayame some self-defense training so that way she can be able to protect herself, especially against the villagers with a diehard hatred towards me. Maybe she can take a few lessons from Yoshiro Nara on her frying pan jutsu."

While Ayame was agreeing to what Naruto was saying about learning to defend herself, she, and the rest of the girls couldn't help but laugh at the look on Shikamaru's face when he finds out that his mother might be getting a following.

"Anyway, since the three of us are leaving early in the morning," Naruto said, just as he changed into his fox sage mode, which involves his hair getting longer, his pupils becoming red with slit pupils, claw-like fingers, and nine furry tails, followed by a large explosion revealing 9 more Narutos in the same condition, "Get ready for one busy night." This got the girls excited on a whole new level, especially when each clone picked up their girl, with Naruto picking up Anko personally.

_Afterlife_

Minato and Kushina are playing a game of bridge with Hiruzen and Biwako when a blue-haired woman flew over them, launched by a massive nosebleed.

"Looks like Naruto and Hinata is going at it again." Hiruzen said.

"It's a good thing he has the Uzumaki stamina to pull it off." Minato said, "Although I hope for sensei's sake, he doesn't try to do his research on my son and future daughter-in-laws."

"Yeah, otherwise I'm going to give him a thrashing worse than the one I gave him when he first arrived." Kushina said.

What people don't know was that when Pein invaded, and took out more than half of the population, when they first seen Minato and Kushina, the first thing they seen was the disappointed looks on their faces. When one of them was dumb enough to apologize for not getting rid of Naruto that angered them and causing Kushina to have a field day with them. When she was done, it was revealed to them that Naruto was their son and they were completely disappointed that they would go so far to take their angering and suffering on an innocent boy. While a few of them were in denial, yet their accusations of being manipulated blew up in their faces, reminding them that even Kyubi doesn't have that kind of power. What really got them was when Minato explained to them what they were doing could be suicidal because the seal holding the Kyubi at bay relies on Naruto's will and determination, and what were to happen if they were to weaken Naruto enough.

That was one of the main reasons that most of the village started to treat him like a hero, as a way to make up for what was done to him in the past.

_Outside the Compound_

Jiraiya and Kakashi were on a tree, a good distance outside the compound, the toad sage feeling a familiar shiver go down his spine. Right now the noise coming from their student's bedroom was at an all-time high because of the massive orgy going in there.

It wasn't until they heard Anko between moans, "Hey Blondie, how about giving me all you've got!" Was heard.

"Anybody else agree?" Naruto's voice could be heard.

When a chorus of 'Yes,' 'Yeah,' and 'Bring it on' was heard, the next thing anybody knew, the ground shook hard around the compound was felt, like a massive earthquake, followed by a loud combination of pleasure and bloody murder throughout the village.

The quake was enough to knock the two perverts out of the tree. When they recovered, the first thing they seen was a ticked off Tsunade cracking her knuckles, getting ready to go into pervert-destruction mode. The only thing the two could do was gulp before the pounding.

Here is the latest chapter. Next one is going to include the departure, the rest I'll figure it out. When the time comes, I will ask for help on how to do Sakura's punishment gauntlet. As for the resent change, mainly adding Shizuka and making Naruto responsible for restoring the Senju Clan, it was mainly a spur of the moment deal. Read and Review.


End file.
